Rift Wars
by Kobold101
Summary: Heaven and Hell have started fighting. Obama has enacted a draft that extends to all able bodied men, along with 'friendly' angels and demons. Kobold and Ryuu are, unfortunatly, caught in the crossfire.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Note: This is a colab with a friend of mine. He originally came up with the idea. Unfortunately, he does not have an account for his own. Yet, anyway. **

**At any rate, I do not own Ryuu.**

**Also, spoiler alert for another work of mine, labeled No Man's Land. If you do not want spoilers, dont read this. Also, this is non-canon to any other stories I have.**

On a seventy inch plasma wide screen television, a black man in a suit stood on a podium. He spoke with authority as he announced to horrible news

"My fellow Americans, with the war between Heaven and Hell at it's climax, we are in need of soldiers to fight both of them back. Because of this, I, regrettably, have enacted a draft. All able bodied men are to report to the nearest military base for train. Yes, I am aware of the demons and angels who are on our side. The draft will also extend to them. We need as many soldiers as possible, however, because of their prowess on the field, they will receive special treatment in the military bases. As of now, America is at war."

"Boo!" A banana cream pie was tossed at the screen. The thrower, a pale, 6 foot tall fifteen year old boy with messy, jet black hair, a navy blue zipped down hoodie with a lighter blue shirt underneath, black sweatpants, and soul piercing blue eyes, was sitting on a couch in the middle of a dimly lit cabin in the most secluded portion of Yellowstone National Park.

"Obama, this is nothing more than pro-war propaganda. How dare you invoke the wrath of Kobold Hosamen, The Slenderborn? Do you know not of the power I wield. I could kill you with the passion of a hundred flaming suns. And yet you enact a draft that will bring in as many people to fight as possible. Just find the nearest bunker and hope for the best." Kobold looked around him, realizing that he was talking to himself.

Again.

He sighed. "Humans. Willing to fight until the last drop of blood has been spilled. Doesn't matter if their cornered, doesn't matter if their outgunned. They just. Keep. Fighting. One of their few good qualities. Can't exactly say humans are scum. I'm half human, for fucks sake." Reaching into his Adidas gym bag of infinite size, because of a device known as SCP-184, Kobold attempted to find another bottle of his favorite drink

Jack Daniels whiskey.

But, to his surprise, he had just run out of it.

"Well, shit, now I gotta go into town to get some more whiskey. Just gotta stay quite, sneak in, and take the whiskey.

And with that, Kobold grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and marched off to the nearest town, about ten miles due west.

"I hate walking."

When Kobold arrived in town, it was night. "Perfect time to snatch some booze."

Or it would have been if the townspeople weren't running around, screaming because of the fight between the angel and the demon in the town square.

Sighing, Kobold strolled over to the nearest liquor store, intent on making his way out of town without any trouble. Breaking the window, He jumped inside and located the Jack Daniels in a crate. Maybe about twenty bottles of it.

"Oh, that'll do nicely."

Picking up the crate and tucking it under his arm, Kobold made his way outside and waltzed past the demon on angel fight whilst whistling a tune reminiscent of an old cartoon mouse.

Just when he was about to leave, a stray bolt of energy from the fight flew in Kobold's direction and incinerated the crate, causing all of the bottles to fall to the ground and break.

He just stared at the wreckage of the booze in utter shock. Turning around, Kobold faced the culprits to the murder of his happy times.

"Hey, you two!" He yelled. Both of them stopped to see who had yelled at him.

And almost immediately, they froze, staring at him with a look of pure dread.

"Aight, which one of you broke my whiskey?"

The demon and the angel pointed at each other.

"Oh, so I can kill both of you."

They got onto their knees. "Please, please don't do it. We're sorry, we're sorry."

"You are the two little shits that started a fight, destroyed my perfectly good Jack Daniels whiskey, and now you're groveling at my feet, begging for life like I'm your alcoholic father. You deserve no mercy." And with that, Kobold's body began to cloak itself with a dark blue mist. He grabbed his face and flailed around as he doubled in size. When he was finished, the mist expelled itself from Kobold, and in his place stood a tall, white man in a suit.

With absolutely no face.

The demon an the angel looked at each other, turned around, and ran away as fast as they could.

But no amount of speed could outrun the tentacles that sprouted from Kobold's back. The tentacles impaled the two through the chest, causing holy and unholy blood to fly in various directions.

Kobold had but one thing to say.

"Fookin rekt, m8."

Through the tentacles, Kobold began to absorb the souls of the creatures he had just killed. Their bodies slowly shriveled into hollow, gray husks. When he was done, Kobold slammed the husks into the ground, causing a large amount of dust to spread around the area.

Feeling the Shadow Reversion wear off, Kobold retracted his tentacles. When it wore off, he returned to his normal self, out of breath. It took him a moment to regain his normal breathing patterns.

When he was done, he looked towards the dust piles, and celebrated an easy victory and meal.

But the victory was short lived. A nearby police officer, who had been called earlier to the scene, had saw what Kobold could do.

He brought out his tazzer and shocked Kobold out of conscience.

_Okay, gotta call for backup. Gotta get this demon to the nearest military base._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One hour later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kobold awoke in a room, padded floor to ceiling like some form of solitary confinement. There was one long mirror in the room, along with a door next to it, but he could guess that it really was one of those one way window things. He tried to get up and stretch, but he soon found out his arms were bound together in a straitjacket like he was some sort of mental patient.

"Okay, where the hell am I?"

"You're in Military Base Number 285. You have been drafted into the army to help combat the other-worldly invaders."

"Who the hell said that?"

"Me. I'm on the intercom."

"Get your ass in here, I need to talk to you, face to face."

The door opened and a man with a blonde military cut and standard issue military clothing walked through the door.

"You wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes, come a little closer." The man walked a little close to Kobold.

"Little bit closer."

"Just a tiny bit closer."

The man was about two inches away from Kobold. He took this opportunity to headbutt the man, sending his backwards.

"THAT was for forcing me into this. I chose to stay out of this war for a reason. Now get me outta here before I paint this room an interesting new color I found called hint of military asshole."

"GUARDS!" The man yelled. Within three seconds, two men in full S.W.A.T. gear came barreling through the door with handgun at the ready.

"You really think handguns can kill me? You are one dense motherfucker."

"These aren't any old bullets." The man explained. "They're infused with holy power. And seeing as the reports say you're a demon..." He let the information sink into Kobold's head.

It didn't take very long.

"So, if I don't fight for you, you're gunna shoot me with the holy bullets?"

"Orders are orders."

"Fine, you win. Now, would you kindly take this straitjacket off of me?"

"Of course." The man smugly said, knowing he had won the argument. He took the straightjacket off of Kobold and threw it to the side. "Now, I will show you to your quarters."

After five minutes of walking through the halls of the military base, the two came across his room. It was a small room, just about enough room for two people.

As Kobold looked around the room, he noticed that the accommodations were also for two people.

"Yo, Jarhead, what up with the two beds?"

"You're going to have to share this room with another person. From what I've heard, he's a demon/angel crossbreed."

_If only I could shoot myself._

Kobold sighed. "Fine, fine, fine, leave me be."

"Alright, mess hall is in half an hour, your roommate should be coming along any time now." And with that, the man left, leaving Kobold alone in his room.

He took out a piece of normal white chalk out of his bag and began to outline the area around his cot.

In the end, it turned up larger than it should have been.

Just as Kobold was finishing up his line, a tall person with white hair and eyes in a black overcoat walked into the room. Kobold turned around to see who he presumed was his roommate.

"So, your my flatmate, eh?"

"Yes, it seems I am."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Earlier in an empty street

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In a deserted street with one few street lights flickering, a shop stands out like a beacon, with its small stature and neon pink sign with the words 'Devil May Cry' on the front a white haired male with pale white eyes and a black overcoat and black jeans was seen relaxing listening to the radio.

"My fellow Americans, with the war between Heaven and Hell at it's climax, we are in need of soldiers to fight both of them back. Because of this, I, regrettably, have enacted a draft. All able bodied men are to report to the nearest military base for train. Yes, I am aware of the demons and angels who are on our side. The draft will also extend to them. We need as many soldiers as possible, however, because of their prowess on the field, they will receive special treatment in the military bases. As of now, America is at war."

"For fucks sakes, man are you fucking kidding me I just got myself a fucking vacation." Muttered the white haired male. As he stands up off his chair behind his desk it is seen that he is a sixteen year old male with a athletic build that was somewhat hidden by his black shirt and overcoat and standing at a height of five foot ten. He is shown with a one white shoulder pad on his right shoulder.

As the white haired man walked across the room to grab a suitcase the front door is opened by a man hidden by a white trench coat and a large white hat. The man walks over to where the white haired man is almost as if he was gliding and stops three feet from him.

"Would you happen to be a man named Ryuu Sparda, by any chance?" Spoke the hidden man almost in a whisper.

"Yes I would be, so who's asking, 'cause if its work related then I'm sorry to say that the shop is going to be closed, while I talk with a certain little cunt of a leader" said the newly known Ryuu.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, I can do the work myself I just wanted confirmation on whether I found the heathen or not, you filthy duel breed." Spoke the man before he threw off his coat and hat revealing that he was part of the catholic church and was armed with two blessed blades.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the catholic church, and look, no Little Timmy glued to your crotch, improvement. Now why don't you run along and played with the little boys while the important people get something done." Said Ryuu walking past the man and out the building.

"DON'T YOU TURN AWAY FROM ME, YOU BLOODY PIECE OF SHIT" Yelled the man in rage swinging one of his swords at Ryuu.

Turning around Ryuu catches the blade with his hand and snaps the blade in half. The now stunned man is then Sparda kicked out the open door and into the almost empty street. The moment the man lands on the ground six others garbed in white appear before Ryuu.

"Oh how cute you think that numbers will help you in beating me, now I think that we should..." Ryuu begins speaking before he stares at one of the men staring at a little boy.

"OI STOP LOOKING AT THE KID, FREAK, THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU" yelled Ryuu before he tapped the wing symbol on his shoulder pad revealing a giant black sword the the shape of a cross covered in runes and seals.

Ryuu bursts into a blur in front of one of the men and splits him and half before beheading the one next to him. With two of their men already killed the priests begin to notice what happened and begin to attack. When the two closer to ryuu attacks him he grabs one the priests blades and cuts the arm off the other and then stabs the now one armed man with the blessed sword also shattering the blade with the speed of the thrust. He then proceeds to jump up in the air before throwing the sword down into the middle of the men. Ryuu yells "Cross Burst" which causes the sword in the ground to let out a bright white light before covering the area the sword in a dome of white light. When the light dissipates all that is let is the black sword and pure white skeletons.

"Well that was easy" spoke Ryuu before being shot with a dart. Ryuu looks over and sees several men with guns and one with a blow dart in his hand.

"Ha jokes on you, this little thing can't take me down" Spoke Ryuu before being hit with seven more.

"Yeah that'll do it" muttered Ryuu before falling unconscious.

When Ryuu wakes up he sees that he is a room with a man sitting on a chair across from him smoking. The man then proceeds to explain that he was drafted for the academy and because of his know past history they had to knock him out. Ryuu seeing as he knew he would not be able to force his way out with the sheer amount of people agreed and was handed his stuff. When ryuu enters the room he is supposed to sleep in he sees what looks like his roommate drawing a line on the floor. His roommate was a pale, 6 foot tall fifteen year old boy with messy, jet black hair, a navy blue zipped down hoodie with a lighter blue shirt underneath, black sweatpants, and soul piercing blue eyes.

_/\/\/\/\/_

_Present_

_/\/\/\/\/_

"So, your my flatmate, eh?" spoke the black haired man

"Yes, it seems I am." said ryuu

"Okay, name's Kobold. Rule number one, do not cross this line." Kobold pointed at the line. " Rule number two, this bag contains is very important, containing very important like things. Rule number three, if I catch you breaking rules number one or two, there's a fresh sword in here with your name on it. Rule number four, do not insult The Tall One, or I will personally castrate you. Painfully."

Walking across the room, Ryuu looks a Kobold and asks "the tall one?"

"Tall, Thin, and Faceless."

"Oh, you mean the tall pedo" says Ryuu walking over the line and sitting on the cot.

Kobold chuckled, pulling out of his bag a chrome thirty millimeter handgun out of his bag and pointing it at Ryuu's head, all whilst having an insane smile on his face.

Snapping his fingers, Ryuu pulls out his fathers black handman handgun named ebony and points it at Kobolds head with a cheeky smile on his face with his eyes closed "Oh did I hit a nerve there."

"Go ahead," mocked Kobold, "make my day."

"Oh on the contrary, I believe that this will make my day all the better."

Both of them fired their guns simultaneously. The bullets phased straight through Kobold. While Ryuu took the hits straight to the head, all with a smile as the bullets fall out of his head with the wounds healing.

"Well," remarked Kobold, "Time to break out the heavy artillery." He pulled out a rectangular piece of metal and gave it a gentle squeeze. A sword, about four feet in length and the slightest hint of red along the edge, popped out of one end.

"COME AT ME, BRO!"

"OH HAS THE PARTY ALREADY STARTED" Yelled Ryuu tapping the wing symbol on his shoulder pad, bringing out Black Cross, a black giant six foot great sword covered in seals and runes.

"Hmm, that is one impressively large sword. Makes me wonder if you're compensating for something."

"This coming from the man that loves the man bigger than my sword, and damn does he love his little boys, kind of explains why you must not like me"

"Hehehe," Kobold chuckled as he launched himself at Ryuu, moving with speed impossible for a normal human. With every move he made, a small trail of dark blue mist followed, like some form of misty afterimage.

"Interesting" Ryuu muttered as he blocked each swing of Kobolds blade with his sword while he kept his other hand in his pocket. For every step he took a black and greenish afterimage followed.

After thirty more seconds of fighting, Kobold roundhouse-kicked Ryuu in the legs, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He pointed his sword at the cross-breed. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

"Now, now, don't get too cocky" Said Ryuu before he swung his legs out and kicked Kobold in the chin, sending him flying out the room. "Shall we take this to an area with more room, it's a little cramped in here, Plus don't feel like paying the damn bill for the damages."

"Hmm, not the worst idea I've ever heard. The worst idea would be to put an entire package of tinfoil in the microwave. Had a hell of a time explaining that."

"HA, trying putting putting packages a tinfoil in several microwaves and you'll have a blast with that bill"

"Bills? Who needs to pay bills when you got this." Kobold pulled out an Ithaca M37 shotgun with an altered stock and sawed off barrel. "But you do have a point. I believe I saw an exit over that way." Kobold pointed to his right.

"Oh yeah, isn't that the way to the training grounds?"

"Bonus!"

"Well then" Ryuu put his hand on Kobold's shoulder. "Might want to hold onto your lunch" There was a black flash before they were at the training grounds and Ryuu flash stepped away from Kobold.

"Everything is spinny…" Kobold spun his head around in a dizzy manor.

Ryuu walks over to Kobold and looks down at him "You alright 'cause if you need a minute just let me know, though I can't say i'm not surprised by this reaction, it happens to everyone the first time they deal with the flying rajin."

Kobold shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine, I just need to-." Without finishing his sentence, Kobold disintegrated into the dark blue mist from earlier and reappeared behind Ryuu, stabbing him directly through the back. "-completely fucking wreck you."

Ryuu had a bored look on his face before he melted into a black smudge.

"Ehehehe, AHAHAHA, MWHAHAHA, Oh dear Slender, I'm acting like a maniac. Then again, I am one insane motherfu-"

"Can't disagree with that" Ryuu appears behind Kobold and impaled him on a scythe before slamming the end of the scythe with kobolds body hanging off the other end onto the ground before grabbing Kobold's head and ripping Kobold's body off the scythe and throws him a couple yards away. "Oi get up I know that didn't kill you"

"Dammit, being still doesn't work." Kobold back-flipped onto his feet. "Hurts like a motherfucker, though. One moment." Red energy rose from the earth and covered Kobold as his wounds began to quickly heal.

"Ah, much better. Now, where were we, oh, that's right. Time to change up the game a little bit." Kobold pulled out a tenor saxophone and began to play a short, repetitive tune whilst air humping the saxophone.

Ryuu looks on with a giant sweat-drop going down his head "What are you doing?"

Kobold didn't answer, he just continued to play the saxophone, whilst moving slowly about the training field.

Needless to say, they were beginning to draw a crowd.

"Oh battle of music eh, alright i'll play along, NEVAN COME TO ME" Yelled Ryuu before raising his hand to catch a thunderbolt that turned into a blue demonic guitar with lightning for strings. Ryuu then begins to play devil's never cry.

Holy shit, he fell for it. Kobold thought and he turned his back to Ryuu. A multitude of black tentacles sprouted out of his back and impaled multiple parts of Ryuu.

"Get rekt, m9. I am one devious bastard."

Even after Kobold impaled Ryuu the theme of devil's never cry didn't stop as it echoed around the area. Ryuu whom was impaled turned into a black smudge. "You know you keep making me waste my dark clones and I don't very much appreciate that-" Spoke Ryuu as his voice echoed around the area before the music stopped suddenly and Ryuu appeared in front of Kobold. "-m8" Ryuu shocks Kobold and stabs him with Nevan before drop kicking him across the field.

"Slender dammit, I can't win this fight. A rare occurrence, if I do say so myself. Well, gotta make a retreat." He pulled out a small black tablet with a small white button from his bag. Pressing the button, Kobold whispered "Yuki Yuki Yuki" into the tablet and tossed it in Ryuu's general direction.

Never before had any of the men their heard such an unmanly song.

Well, maybe once.

Ryuu took one glance at the tablet before his hair covered his eyes and all that was seen were two blood red dots where his eyes should be while he kept a straight face "..." Ryuu spoke nothing before using metal creation to make a backpack that had two legs stabbing into the ground and had 50 barrels from the machine guns implanted to the sides pointing at the tablet. "DIE FUCKER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Ryuu destroying the tablet before looking over to where Kobold was and seeing him gone. "Fucker pussed out like a bitch" Muttered Ryuu in disbelief.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Meanwhile, inside the base_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Okay, okay, this isn't that bad. I have a cross-breed demon angel hunting my ass down. He has countered most of my abilities with ease. And now, I'm walking through the halls of this base, talking to myself, fully knowing the risk that he could jump me at any second. Can't be that bad, I've gotten out of worse, right?...right?"

"Oh, do tell of this story of how you got out of worse, 'cause you didn't get out of anything just yet" Whispered Ryuu into Kobold's ear before flash stepping in front of Kobold.

"Well, it involves an army of demons, twelve pieces of string, and a fez."

"Well seems interesting, so I believe we got all of our new home jitters out of our system so why don't I re-introduce myself, my names Ryuu Sparda and i'm a nephilim." Spoke Ryuu with his hand out in a motion for a handshake.

Kobold took the handshake. "Okay, my full name is Kobold F. Hosamen."

"Well Kobold I must say you are one of very few people to make me use half of my power but I feel like you held back some, so maybe in the future we can have a real fight to see who is stronger. Sound cool?"

"Sure. Now, I believe we have some guards we need to run away from." And as if his words were sent into action, three men in full S.W.A.T gear barged into the halls that they were located in, all pointing rifles in their hands.

"I believe those are the guards. Bye bye." And with that, Kobold blinked out of the room, leaving Ryuu alone with the guards.

"Sneaky little shit isn't he." Chuckled Ryuu. "So what can I help you fine gentlemen with?"

"DON'T MOVE OR WE WILL SHOOT, YOU HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS TO BE ASKED ABOUT THE LITTLE STUNT YOU JUST PULLED" screamed the guard in the middle.

"Geez don't need to yell man, I mean, I'm only like 20 feet away from you" Spoke Ryuu while cleaning his left ear.

"DON'T NEED TO YELL, DON'T NEED TO YELL, DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOU DID TO THE AREA."

"Oh, I did and it was awesome but anyways I've got some shopping to do and other shit to get done so later." Spoke Ryuu before teleporting back to his room with his flying rajin marker he put in the room.

Kobold was on his cot, a blue briefcase with a high tech pad open on his lap. He was examining the contents with a rather…..perverse look on his face.

"Hehehe, as long as I have you, I'll be sane."

"Better not be looking at little boys over there" Spoke Ryuu appearing on his cot, laid out and relaxed with his eyes closed.

Kobold quickly shut the briefcase and stuffed it in his bag. "What briefcase? I don't see a briefcase."

"I didn't say anything about a briefcase, now did I." Said Ryuu with a grin.

"It isn't little boys. It's perfectly normal, regular hen-I mean normal porn."

"What ever you say man, but I didn't take you for the type to have porn, but then again every man has to have something"

Sighing, Kobold remembered something out of nowhere. "One second, I need to make a call." He pulled out a Droid Smartphone and pressed a few buttons, putting it to his ear.

"Well better make it quick. Don't know how long it will take those guards to get here and start bitching."

"Trust me when I say this, you will have a harder time with them then m-Oh, hey, Masky, I need a favor from you. You know that military base about fifteen miles away from the cabin…...no, the other. I need you to deliver it to there. I'm held up here at holy gunpoint… 'bout ten hours? Damn, that thing moves slow. Okay, okay, see ya."

"Masky?" Questioned Ryuu.

"He is a friend to me and an associate of The Tall One. I scratch his back, he scratches mine."

"So two things, first you can call him Slender around me you know. Secondly how is it going to help us?"

"One, I don't really call him that unless I'm swearing. It's kind of a subconscious thing. And two, you'll see." Kobold chuckled mischievously. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament

**Note, Any and all OC's besides Kobold, I do not own. They are all property of my freind, who needs to make a damn account sometime soon.**

_/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Mess Hall_

_/\/\/\/\/\/_

Sitting at one of the elongated mess hall tables, Kobold was writing in a small book. Strangely, he did not have any food with him, considering it was meal time.

This is the image Ryuu, whom was holding a slice of pizza walked into. "Hey, Kobold, you gonna eat or what, I mean, after that whole mess I thought you'd be hungry?"

"The reason I was dragged into here was because I killed an angel and a demon, absorbing their souls. After that, I don't need to eat for….. 'bout a week, I think. Souls, delicious and nutritious."

"Huh, that's pretty cool, actually." Spoke Ryuu in awe. "Pretty damn useful when you are on a mission."

Kobold bit back a remark about Ryuu working the shaft. "Yes, it does come in handy."

"Most I got in the whole souls deal is the fact I can turn a really powerful demonic soul into my partner, who can turn into a weapon" Said Ryuu as he sat on the other side of the table.

"Hmm, rather interesting…" Kobold jotted down a quick note in his book.

"So, what are you writing in that book, intel?"

"Yes, it could be considered that." The book was really a personal log for Kobold, he just jotted down the note for future reference.

"Huh, interesting, so, how long do you think it's gonna take before the guards come busting in here all pissed about a training ground that was meant to be broken."

Kobold raised three fingers. "Three, two, one." He then jabbed his thumb in the direction of the door which the guards busted through at that exact moment.

"Huh, right on time, gentleman, so what can I help you fine ladies with today?"

"You're comin' with us." The bulkiest of the guards said.

"Huh, at least you're calm unlike the other group, alright I'll come along but next time could I get a please? Thanks." Said Ryuu standing up.

The guard carted Ryuu out of the mess hall, completely ignoring Kobold, who was snickering at the event displayed before him. "Perception filter, the ability to make others not notice me, or make myself the main target. Never gets old."

Ryuu, hearing this, just chuckled and went along with it. "Hey, if I miss anything important or fun, just let me know."

Kobold winked at Ryuu as he left the mess hall. About three minutes afterwords, the intercom sounded off.

"Attention, a tournament will be held to gauge new recruit prowess on the battlefield. All interested applicants, report to the main lobby."

"Hmm." Kobold said to himself. "Sound like fun."

With a black flash Ryuu appears near Kobold. "Man, I wish the flying rajin was complete. So, Kobold, what did I miss?"

"Evidently, a tourney's goin' down. If you're interested, get your ass down to the main lobby."

"Hmm, thats about 7 minutes away, say you want to walk or use the flying rajin again?"

"I do that shit one more time, you can add 'vomit' to the color of your overcoat."

"Ah, it's not that bad when you get used to it, I stopped throwing up after my fifth time. But if want we can run there, 'cause we might have a time limit to get there."

"Sounds legit. On three, one THREE." Kobold blinked out of the mess hall and started running as fast as he could.

Ryuu looks on yawning before he used the flying rajin to get to the lobby. "Bitch thinks he can outsmart me, does he?"

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Four minutes later_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Come. On. Almost. There. AAAAHHH." Kobold had almost made it to the lobby, but he tripped, falling flat on his face in front of someone. Looking up, Kobold saw….

A woman with her hand extended down towards him.

She was an innocent looking girl, about seventeen, that stood at 5'10" with orange hair that reached her mid-back and brown eyes. She wore a top that only covers her breast and a long sleeved jacket that covered her arms and the sides of her top exposing her stomach. She also wears boots that go up to her knees and skirt that goes halfway to her knees.

And with the position Kobold was in, he could see right up it.

Trying to look as innocent as possible, Kobold took the hand and got up. "Thanks….um….name?"

"Lisbeth."

"Okay, hello, Lisbeth. Names Kobold." Kobold put on his best seductive face. "So," He said with a seductive tone, leaning with one hand against a wall. "what's a girl like you doing in a place like this."

"Oh I'm here to fight the bad guys and save the day." Said Lisbeth with a very happy tone oblivious to the tone Kobold had.

"Still, I wouldn't exactly expect a woman of your…" Kobold chose his next words carefully. "elegance to be fighting a war. How do you fight the bad guys and save the day, my dear."

"Oh that's simple-" She then proceeds to pull out two curved short swords. "- I cut them up until they stop bleeding." She said with a smile.

Kobold felt holy energy radiating from the swords. In response, he reeled back and guarded his face with his arms. "AHH."

Lisbeth looked startled by the scream, which also attracted Ryuu to the area. "Hey, what's with the screaming?" Asked Ryuu before he looked at the holy blades and understood what happened. "I do hope you were only showing him those and not attacking him." Said Ryuu with a small glare.

Lisbeth looked at Kobold and then her blades and then understood what happened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you I didn't know you were a demon."

"T-t-technicaly, Im a-a-a demon h-h-human hybrid. Now p-p-please put those th-th-things away."

She then put her blades away as fast as she could while profusely apologizing to Kobold while Ryuu looked on with a grin before he noticed the girl beside Lisbeth.

"Oh and who might you be, miss?"

The girl standing next to Lisbeth was what looked like a 16 year old who was 5'6" pale skinned with dark red eyes and midnight black hair that reaches past her shoulder blades. She is wearing black v-neck tank top over a mesh shirt as well as black shorts that reach to her knees and normal black boots.

"O-oh I-i'm M-M-Miranda." Spoke with a stutter at the white haired male.

"Well Miranda, names Ryuu and its a pleasure to meet you." Said with a small grin as to not startle the obviously shy girl.

With the blades put away and the transgression forgiven, Lisbeth and Kobold resumed their previous conversation. "So," Kobold started. "You enterin' the tourney?"

"Yeah, me and Miranda here are going to enter and win-" Stated Lisbeth before zooming over to Miranda, grabbing her hand and raising it. "-to show our girl power right Miranda"

"Y-y-yeah" Squeaked Miranda

"Uh, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the last I checked on the board, these are 1v1 matches so you might end up fight each other" Stated Ryuu.

"Plus," Kobold added. "From what I can gather, Ryuu isn't exactly the kind of person you fuck around with. And neither am I."

"This is mostly thanks to my few weaknesses, and the fact I respect women who fight so, I won't hold back my punches." Said Ryuu.

"And ya don't wanna fuck around with me, 'cause I gots da power. Don't want you knowing too much about me."

"Attention all students, those who have gathered here are all your peers whom you will be working with. In this tournament, you and the other graduated hunters will judge the skill of your peers. This tournament will be a one on one combat situation that will be placed at random. The arena you shall be fighting in will be a Virtual Reality Simulator that you will be placed in so that you may fight your opponent with the intent to kill. The rules are simple, kill or knock out your opponent to win. There shall be five battles happening at a time which can be viewed by the five screens laid out though the lobby. So now that, that has been settled lets begin with the first five battles."

John Crow Vs Alex Starr

Kobold Hosamen Vs. Steven Harp

Scott Knight Vs Liz Smith

Ryuu Sparda Vs Drake Ubermench

Derek Scar Vs Zed Head

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_AR Simulation Suite_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Inside the room, Kobold saw a large mechanism with two seats. Above those seats were plastic masks wired to the mechanism, and they look jointed to cover the face of whomever sat in the seat.

_"Hmm, so this is the AR unit? Not too shabby."_ Kobold took his seat whilst a man with short, neat pure white hair in combat gear walked into the room.

"I assume you are Steven?" Kobold asked.

"Yeah, I am. Now shut the fuck up so I can kick your ass."

"No need to be rude."

"What did I just fucking say, pencil dick!?"

"You have officially declared war on me. Prepare for a hard ass pounding."

And with that, the masked descended onto the two combatants, sending them into the grassy field that was their battle arena.

Steven had changed from his combat gear into some form of robe. He now carried a staff with a red gemstone fixed to the top of it.

Kobold remained the same, having his bag containing all of his equipment inside of it.

"I thought I was fighting a man, not some Merlin wizard reject."

"DIE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Steven yelled as he lobbed three fireballs in Kobold's general direction.

Sighing, Kobold blinked out of the way with both of his hands casually place behind him. "Mindless rage won't get you far,"

"Come over here and FACE ME LIKE A MAN."

"Lot of talk from you." Kobold pulled out his sword and pointed it at Steven. "Fight me, man versus little tiny baby man." He mocked in a fake Russian accent.

Steven threw a few more fireballs at Kobold, but he merely slashed them and they were absorbed into the red portion. Stevens pupils began to shrink.

"Curious thing, Hell's Heart. It has the ability to absorb energy and magic, then reflect it back in its original form, plus all the power it already had stored within. Simply saying, if I do this-" Kobold slashed his sword in Steven's direction, sending a fireball three times the size of the original. Steven was able to dodge it, but just barely.

"That happens."

Steven yelled in rage and charged Kobold, gemstone portion of the staff pointed forwards. He stopped, planted his feet into the ground, and fired a steady stream of flames at Kobold.

When he stopped, Kobold was no where to be found. "Where are you, you little fucker?"

"Right behind you." Kobold thrusted his sword through Stevens back, drew it out, spun around, and used the momentum to slice Steven's head clean off.

"You made this so easy, I may've actually gotten worse."

WINNER: KOBOLD HOSAMEN

As the two exited the AR machine, Steven was swearing up a storm.

"C'mon, man, I may like swearing, but even I can't take that much.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_5 minutes ago with Ryuu_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Ryuu walks into the chamber and looks at the AR device. "So are we in a sci-fi or what?" Ryuu then looks over to see side to see a large, body builder sized man walk past him into his seat. Ryuu grins at the man hoping for a challenge. As Ryuu enters his seat both him and Drake are transported to a rocky terrain.

"So are you ready to do this or what?" Said Ryuu bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"..." The man said nothing before he cut open his hand and muttered some words as he let the blood drip to the ground. A couple seconds after the blood hit the ground, demons covered in the rocks from the terrain appear before him and before he knew it there was twelve 7' tall rock golem demons before him.

"Huh, a summoner eh, well I guess I might be able to have that warm up after all." Said Ryuu before he coated his arms and legs in darkness that radiated a green and black mist.

Ryuu shot towards the closest demon and kicked the golems right leg causing it to break and corrode before he slammed his palm into it's head, exposing the demon that ran away before being shot with ebony. Ryuu then looked over and saw that more were appearing and were guarding Drake.

"Hmm this could be a problem, what to do, what to do." said Ryuu before he came up with an idea.

Slamming his hand down on the ground, Ryuu sent the darkness on his arm through the rocks, corroding them and destroying the rocks under the demons before it raced up the demons legs destroying the rocks and demons inside. With Drake exposed, Ryuu shot towards him with his fist cocked back before almost being hit by the surprisingly fast man. The man charged at Ryuu trying to punch him only to lose his arm after Ryuu punched his shoulder after dodging Drake. He then shot his arm forward into Drake's chest and impaled him on his arm which caused Drake to let out a silent scream before he was corroded.

WINNER: RYUU SPARDA

Sitting up after leaving the Virtual Reality he looked over to his side to see his opponent glaring at him before walking off.

"Geez, learn to lose and not be a brat about it, I mean, you have to be at least 30, man." Stated Ryuu before he walked off to find Kobold in the corner, having already won.

"Hey, How'd your fight go?" asked Ryuu.

"Not only was he a sore loser, he was absolutely atrocious on the battlefield. I see no need to keep him around. Little bitch also swears WAY too much. And that's comin' from me!"

"Well, you sound like you had fun, I had to fight a mute summoner who summoned way too many demons to count. He at least had some kind of battling skill, but he relied on his summons too much"

Ryuu then looks up at the board showing all the people in the tournament and sighed. "This could take awhile."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Five hours later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kobold looked up at the board again. "Come on, just a few more people." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a man with short, dark brown hair and a white mask with dark shading around the eyes and mouth staring at him. "Hey, Ryuu, if anything happens, I'll be over there."

Ryuu looked over at the area Kobold was pointing at and nodded. "Don't be too long, they're are only ten people left so we might be coming up soon."

Strolling off casually towards the man. "Hey, Masky, it's been too long."

The masked man spoke. "Yeah, been some time. Anyway, here it is." He handed Kobold a heavy box with air holes on the top. "Heh, probably misses me already."

"Hey, Kobold, after all this is over, wanna go for another Bullmoose raid?"

"Not after what happened last time." Kobold shivered. "Still gives me the creeps. Anyway, nice talkin' to ya, but you might wanna get moving. That mask isn't exactly the single most stealthy thing to wear."

"Gotchya. See ya, man." And with that, Masky left the building.

Ryuu walked over to Kobold and looked at the box. "Get an early present from Santa for being a good boy this year?"

Kobold looked at Ryuu with a face that clearly read 'I am not amused'. The box shook violently for a few seconds, causing Kobold to put it down.

"You know, the first thing that comes to mind when I see something like that is that you brought a dog, then I remember who you are and have to give up on guessing what it is." Stated Ryuu after taking a couple steps back away from the box.

"Actually, you're not that far off." Kobold opened the box, and a blur of white tackled him to the ground…

And began to lick at his face.

"Hahahahaha, stop, stop, stop, Rakey, stop." The creature took the appearance of a malnourished, white, bony person, walking on all fours, and each front appendage ended with claw-like fingers. Its eyes were beady and soulless-like.

"..." Ryuu stared at the thing in front of him with giant anime white disk eyes the size of his fist before he backed away further.

"C'mon, he doesn't bite. 'Less I tell him to." Kobold rubbed the side of the creatures head affectionately.

"Now I'm gonna hardball this one, but… is that the Rake?" Questioned Ryuu now moving forward to look at the creature in front of him.

"Yeah. Basically, he sort of acts like a dog to me, The Tall One, Masky, and Hoody. He doesn't hurt anyone, unless we tell him to."

"Huh, are you bringing him into the tournament? 'Cause people gonna be ripped apart, if so."

"The entire thing is computer generated. I don't think that there will be actual death."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like a mother."

"We are about to go up against the toughest mofos this base has to offer. And your point is….?"

"You make a fair statement. Though I have a question, how far can you go into your power, 'cause something about this next part makes feel like I might have to upgrade in the battle."

Kobold put on his most convincing smile. "I don't think you'll have much of a problem."

Ryuu looked at Kobold with a serious expression. "You know i'm right. I mean just look at the video footage showing Lisbeth and Miranda, they didn't even break a sweat. The same can be said for that Scott and Derek guy, these four people might be at our level or beyond."

Chuckling softly, Kobold looked at Ryuu. "Remember what you said earlier, how you felt like I was holding back. I was. And I wasn't even in my preferred, power magnifying environment."

Ryuu looked at Kobold for a couple more seconds before he chuckled softly as well. "Guess you have a point, but don't forget my warning. While we know we are powerful we only have a basic idea of what they can do, but what you do is your own business I guess."

After saying his piece to Kobold, the speaker turned on, alerting the last ten contestants.

"Now we shall pick our next match."

"_Match, not Matches. What does he mean?_" Thought Ryuu

The board began rolling names before the names showed up.

Ryuu Sparda

Kobold Hosamen

Scott Knight

Miranda Sky

Derek Scar

Lisbeth Green

Robby Flare

Cindy Steel

Logan Anem

Libby Turner

FREE FOR ALL MATCH

Ryuu's eyebrows rose in surprise at the words before him before he started to grin and chuckle. Finally, the challenge he has been craving for.

Kobold looked at the board with a certain sparkle in his eye. The kind of sparkle that a small child may have after receiving just what he wanted for Christmas.

"_This is just what I wanted. Free for all clusterfuck."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Large AR Suite

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

This AR suite looked almost identical to the other ones, but it was much larger and was made to house ten people at one time. Each of the finalists found a comfortable seat and, when they were all seated, the masks descended and sent them into the finalist arena.

A large, dark forest

_"Oh, this is gunna be one hell of a fight."_


	3. Chapter 3: Forest Blunt

After having appeared in the forest everyone looked around for their opposition only to find nothing.

The generals voice echoed through the forest."All fighters should know that this forest has an area of quite a few miles, you should also be noted of the fact that all fighters have been separated into different parts of the forest to look for each other. Happy hunting!"

Some people look determined while some looked uncaring while two others were grinning at the chance for a fight. Everyone had a plan and it was time to enact upon them.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_With Kobold_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Looking at the competition, Kobold thought about all possible plans of attack.

Seeing as this was most likely to begin with a clusterfuck, he decided to use his perception filter to its full potential to hide away until the last few people are left standing.

"_Hehehe, I'm one devious bastard." _With that thought, Kobold quickened his pace in the opposite direction of the other combatants.

"_Best part of all this is we're in a forest and, by the looks of it, it's night. That means-" _Kobold let out a creepy, deranged 'Hmhmhmhm', which echoed throughout the forest. All of the other combatants could hear this laugh, but not pinpoint the source.

"_I can do that."_

Kobold looked to his side to find The Rake sitting next to him, like an obedient dog.

"Come on, boy. We got some business to take care of."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_With Ryuu_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Ryuu after hearing the message began to walk in a random direction having already sensed a powerful entity coming to him. He was walking with a straight face before he heard a deranged laugh echo around him that sounded like Kobold, but for some strange reason he was at least a mile away from him and the laugh was a soft one.

"Heh, seems that someone is getting their kicks out of this, though I am curious as to how he did that though." Ryuu the looked to his left. "Well seems he wanted to fight me sooner than I thought, I mean it's only been like three minutes and he is already here." He said with a grin.

Out of the treeline to his right a twenty six year old white male jumped into the clearing. The man stood at six foot three with dark blue eyes and a regular black tank top with red headphones that hang around his neck and dark grey jeans with white sneakers. He wore a black beanie on top of his head that covered what looked like light blue hair. He wrapped a white hoodie around his waist and over the area holding his katana at his waist in it's black sheath. He has eighteen tally marks going up is left arm that all have five on them.

"Well now, someone seems eager for a fight." Spoke Ryuu with a grin.

"Tch, I thought I sensed a strong power over here but all I got was a kid, damn it. Well can you at least keep me busy for awhile, kid?" Said the main annoyed.

"You didn't watch any of the videos of the other fights did you?" Said Ryuu deadpanning at the man.

"HA, like I need a television to tell me that I'm better than everyone, It's just simple knowledge."

"Well, let's see if you are truly better then, try to make this fun before you die will you." Said Ryuu before darkness gathered around his hand and extended of his hand until and elegant black sword appeared in his hand. Putting his left hand in his pocket he pointed his sword at the man. "My name is Ryuu Sparda and this is Moeru yōna shin'en, and we will be your dance for the night."

Pulling the sword out of his sheath the man smirked and pointed his blade at Ryuu. "Names Derek Scar and I'll be sure to paint my blade red with your blood."

The two then jumped backwards before shooting forward in a clash of blades. Ryuu, with one hand on his blade, jumped above Derek to get the aerial advantage, while Derek, having both of his hands on his blade, pushed up at Ryuu. They then separated again before clashing again only to repeat this process around the field in different positions. This went on for a couple seconds before Derek shot a couple blades of wind towards Ryuu. The sudden attack surprised Ryuu somewhat before he frowned and blocked the blades with his sword before twirling and releasing a black wave with green energy emitting from it towards Derek. The blast hit Derek and consumed him and many trees before vanishing.

"Hmm, he got away but where is he? He keeps jumping around me at such a speed, I can't catch him." Spoke Ryuu before he was forced to dodge a blade at his back that cut his over coat and nicked his skin before dodging again and again at all angles.

"Ha, not so tough now pretty boy." Spoke Derek before his was almost bisected at the waist by a clone of Ryuu, made of pure darkness with its skin and clothes being black and with red eyes.

The two Ryuu's then attacked the now stunned man, but only gaining a couple of small cuts and his arms and chest before he called upon a large wind. "AERO" Yelled Derek pushing his arms forward and letting loose a small hurricane on Ryuu and his clone. The two flew back and hit a tree destroying the tree and the clone.

"Ugh, dick move man, dick move." Spoke Ryuu before he rushed Derek ending in another clash. "But I guess I got to get you back for that." Said Ryuu palm striking Derek in the chest sending him flying into a tree before Ryuu appeared in front of him in a black flash slashing at him, Derek put up his sword in an effort to block before Ryuu slammed his palm into Derek's back sending him crashing into the dirt.

"Heh, I guess you aren't as weak as I thought you were. I guess that means I can fight at full power." Said Derek before a large amount of power was released from him. His beanie fell off, revealing his blue hair that was turning white, extending to his shoulder blades. His body getting paler with his eyes turning into a light blue that glowed a white aura. He floated up two feet in the air with his arms raised before he looked at his sword and threw it the side with his sheath. "Gonna need to get rid of my sword or I will cut it apart with my power." Derek threw his right arm to the side, sending an almost invisible thin blade of air at a bunch of thick trees and a boulder slicing them clean in half.

Ryuu seeing this let his sword disappear in a dark mist, coating his body in a white glow with white flames on his arms. "I like my sword a bit too much to let you cut it up, so I guess I'll fight you hand to hand, try and keep up." He said before he blurred towards Derek, who dodged it with ease. Ryuu seeing this looked shocked.

"Slow." Was all Derek said before he sent his fist crashing into Ryuu's face sending him flying before he appeared below Ryuu, sending him upwards. He continued to hit him across the area sending him though several trees before hitting him down into the dirt. A cloud of dust was formed around Ryuu as he slammed into the dirt, breaking a couple yards of worth of ground around him.

"Tch, is that the best you got? I guess I didn't even need my full power. Damn and I w-" Said Derek before he felt the whole world around him spun and made him feel something. It was only seconds later that Derek found what the feeling was.

Pain.

Having been flung through several trees and rocks he was sent sky high over the giant trees and into the sky before Ryuu appeared above him in a white flash covered in a white glow that was so bright that all that could be seen was a white figure with yellow eyes and at his back which was facing the sky, Ryuu spun around before delivering a nasty kick with his heel into Derek's back causing his back to arch back almost breaking his spine before he rocketed towards the ground shattering an area of that of a football field. Beginning to falling down, Ryuu faced down head first and summoned a panel under his feet and ,using mid-air jump, shot down towards Derek, spinning so fast he looked almost like a certain blue hedgehog before he pulled out his right leg after reaching the right distance from Derek and brought his heel down onto Derek's body, destroying the ground and trees within a half a mile radius around them.

DEREK SCAR: FALLEN

Looking down at the area where Derek once was Ryuu let the glow leave his body showing his bruises that were healing along with his coat repairing. "Damn if I wasn't using lightning for so long I wouldn't have this much damage. At most, I have to say that I'm around seventy percent after using my angelic powers like that." He sighed, "Well I had to start with my angelic power at some point, can't just use my demonic and dark powers all the time."

"That was an interesting battle. You mind having a match with me?" Spoke a voice a couple yards from Ryuu.

"Fuck"

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_With Kobold_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

The night-time forest environment gave Kobold more than enough strength to blink without rest. Normally, he needed to stop after five separate blinks, and rest after ten, and that would be halved, because The Rake was riding on his back. But, with him inside his natural domain, his power quadrupled, allowing him to blink indefinitely until morning.

Blinking from treetop to treetop, Kobold spotted a lone female fighter, clearly on edge, quietly stalking through the woods.

Seeing this easy opportunity, he grabbed The Rake with one of his tentacles and took aim as silently as possible. The Rake got into the position to pounce the lone combatant.

With a swift flick of the tentacle, The Rake was sent flying towards the poor, targeted girl. When it was about five feet away, The Rake let out a bloodcurdling scream. The girl turned around, frightened, but it was already too late.

The Rake had already attached itself to the girl, pulling her apart. Limbs, blood, and bloodied cloth went in every direction.

When it was done, the girl could barely be recognized as human, now taking on the appearance of a half eaten corpse. Some of the viewers had to avert their eyes from the scene until it was over.

Kobold just laughed a maniacal laugh that again echoed through the whole forest.

"Oh, how I love a good slaughter."

LIBBY TURNER: FALLEN

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Later with Ryuu_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

An explosion of black and white ripped through the trees. The area was quiet again before another explosion was caused within the trees. From the newest explosion two blurs shot away from each other and landed on the ground away from each other.

"Hah, hah, hah." Breathed Ryuu trying to regain his breath after fighting for at least thirty minutes straight.

"Hah, hah, hah." Breathed out his opponent, an eighteen year old white and black haired male standing at five foot nine with black eyes and an open white jacket that reaches his hips that shows his athletic build and black jeans and brown boots. He has a brown gauntlet on his right hand that emits a white aura. He is wielding a plain looking greatsword that is held in both hands.

"Hah, you know, hah, this is getting, hah, annoying." Said Ryuu regaining his breath.

"Hah, agreed, hah, but this is also, hah, pretty FUN." Said the other male before charging at Ryuu with his blade.

"Tch, still got energy in ya?" Muttered Ryuu before he met his opponent, head on, with Black Cross on his back, Ryuu gripping the handle.

"DRIVE." "FAULTY LIGHT WAVE." Pulling Black Cross from his back quickly he spun in mid-air before slashing as the air in front of him releasing a large red crescent at his opponent. While the white/black haired male charged energy in his gauntlet which coated his sword before he swung his sword downwards at full speed releasing a white crescent at Ryuu. Another explosion took place as the two charged each other through the resounding dust that was made from the explosion. The two clashed, Ryuu finally holding his sword with two hands before they separated, going into a dance of blades. Dodge, block, swing, block, swing, dodge, block, dodge, swing. That was all that was done with neither gaining any progress on the other before separating after a couple minutes.

"Man, never thought I would have to use this." Said the white/black haired male. He stabbed his sword to the side. A demonic presence engulfed the area as the skin on his arms and legs besides his right arm cracked before shattering to reveal demon limbs. A magic circle appeared at his tailbone releasing a tail with a spade at the end. Two small horns protruded from his forehead while he looked at Ryuu with an insane grin. "**My name is Scott and I will end you, though I will give you this, YOU AT LEAST EARNED MY RESPECT."** The newly named Scott charged Ryuu with his sword.

"_Shit."_ Thought Ryuu before he gained the same white light from before with his battle with Derek. He brought up his blade to block Scott's attack before he tried to punch Scott only for him to dodge. Ryuu pushed Scott off before he blitzed him, trying to hit him with Black Cross, only to miss every time. "_So this new form gives him a higher agility, not a higher speed, also counting in the hit from before he has an increase in strength, interesting."_ Ryuu was forced to dodge once again when Scott shot a laser made of demonic energy at Ryuu from his blade. They once again clashed in a dance of death, swinging and dodging each others attacks, getting close to each other only miss or be blocked. "_Damn it, if I can just get hit him once then my angelic energy should weaken him and allow me to beat him."_ Thought Ryuu before was sucker punched into a tree. Scott looking down at his fist in pain was surprised. "**Wait this isn't false light! Then does that mean-"** Scott hissed in pain before being impaled on a pitch black sword. "Huh was wondering how long it would take my dark clone to get ya." Said Ryuu before he impaled Scott on Black Cross, which was coated in holy energy. "Sorry, runt, but the big boys got to go play, so why don't you just leave now." Ryuu dragged his sword upwards, almost splitting Scott's whole body in two.

SCOTT KNIGHT: FALLEN

"Damn I need to rest for awhile, from what I can sense, everyone else is pretty far away from me." Ryuu jumped to the top of a tree. Summoning his dark clone he told it to keep watch and wake him up when anyone comes near.

"Lets get some rest and heal up a bit."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With Lisbeth and Miranda

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking along the beaten path, Lisbeth and Miranda had decided to team up and try to kill everyone else before they fight each other. Lisbeth walked down the path with skip and an innocent smile on her face, while her companion looked around nervously. "I wonder when we will find anyone? Man, it's soooo boring in here." Said Lisbeth in a childish tone.

"Um, wouldn't it be better for us not to find anyone just yet?" Said Miranda quietly.

"I know but !'m so boooored." Complained Lisbeth.

"Maybe I can provide some entertainment." A man with spiky grey hair revealed himself from behind a tree. The man wielded dual tonfas and wore a suit with red on the left and purple on the right.

"So, how should we dispatch these two?" The man asked himself, leaning his head to the right.

"RIP THEM APART, LIMB FROM LIMB." He responded in a rage like tone, leaning his head to the left

"Well, I am sorry, ladies, but it is time to say goodbye." The man charged Lisbeth and Miranda, tonfas at the ready.

"Oh, how neat." Lisbeth pulled out her blades and did a run/skip crossbreed towards the man.

"..." Miranda said nothing as she pulled a scythe out of nowhere and charged the man with a surprisingly calm face.

Just as they were about to clash, a small beam of light almost hit them, forcing the to move. When they looked over they saw a red haired women in armor carrying a short sword that was glowing with a white light.

"Two on one, huh? This does not seem very fair. Why don't I even the odds a little bit?" The woman said.

"Fine by me." The man responded.

"MORE GORE!" The man's other self yelled.

"Actually, wouldn't this be a three on two battle, seeing as he is two people?" Wondered Lisbeth.

Miranda looked a Lisbeth, a small drop of sweat going down her head.

As they were about to fight once more, a giant fireball came crashing down on their area.

"Oh goodie, more people." Lisbeth happily replied

Another man with neat flame red hair jumped down from a tree. He was wearing light blue robes with gold trimming. "Hmm, five way battle? This should be interesting."

"Can we just get to the fight already?" Muttered Miranda softly.

"Yeah." Lisbeth said, jumping into the conversation.

"Certainly." The red haired man summoned a wave of fire and blew it in the direction of the other combatants.

The other male grinned at the fire, rushing and swinging at it with his tonfas, causing a gust of wind to split the fire in two different directions. When he got to the red haired man, he tried to crush his head with his weapon only to be blocked by a dagger. The red haired women appeared behind the mage and swung her sword only to miss and slice the tonfa user in the chest.

"YOU ARE A FAILURE!" The man's raging side exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up."

LOGAN ANEM: FALLEN

"Well that was anti-climatic." Said Lisbeth.

Looking to her right she saw the mage shooting fire balls at her, so she rushed him and slashed apart the fireballs coming her way. When she reached him, she tried to slit his throat, only to be blocked by a dagger. Using her other blade she tried to stab his his heart, only for the man to move out of the way. This continued until lisbeth got annoyed and grabbed the man's arms after throwing away both of their weapons. She then pulled him to her only to kiss him. The man was shocked and was about to kiss back before he couldn't feel his lower body.

ROBBY FLARE: FALLEN

Miranda was behind them, having been done bisecting Robby at the waist.

"Really, Lisbeth?" Said Miranda quietly.

"What? It's not like he was a good kisser." Said Lisbeth confused.

"..." Miranda looked at Lisbeth with a 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Are you finished over there with your immoral acts?" The woman said angrily.

"I hope so." Said Miranda looking at Lisbeth who was oblivious to what was being said.

The woman raised her sword and pointed it as Lisbeth. "I must finish you before you can spread your immora-"

She never got to finish. A bullet came from the treetops, piercing her skull and killing her instantly.

CINDY STEEL: FALLEN

"Hehehehehehe." Kobold's laugh echoed around the area. "Pitiful, how easy this is."

Lisbeth and Miranda were looking around, trying to figure out where Kobold was, before Lisbeth looked up and sensed Kobold in the treetops around them. Gathering holy energy, she began to slice down the trees with her sword, trying to get Kobold down. "C'mon Kobold, come down, please?" Said Lisbeth.

"As much as that idea pleases me." Kobold replied sarcastically. "I think I'll stay up here."

"What if I gave you a kiss?" Winked Lisbeth.

"I saw what you did to that guy. Ain't nobody gunna get me down from here."

A huge wave of fire hit the trees around were Kobold was, forcing him to blink to a different tree. Jumping into the clearing was Ryuu, grinning.

"So, Kobold, you gonna be a chicken shit and stay up there all day or are you scared of the girls on the ground?"

"After seeing what they were able to do, the latter."

"They seduced one of them, did they?"

"Actually, yes."

"Huh." Ryuu looks at the girls before he jumped into the trees. "Can't say I blame you. You want to pepper the girls with bullets?"

"Gladly." Kobold pulled out two handguns and sprayed the bullets in Lisbeth and Miranda's general direction. Ryuu pulled out Ebony and Ivory, peppering the ground with magic enhanced bullets in the girls direction. Miranda jumped in front of Lisbeth and spun her scythe around blocking the bullets.

"Oh, for fucks sake, can I ever fight someone that I can just shoot?" Groaned Ryuu.

Kobold pulled out his shotgun and fired three shots. While most of them miss, one or two bullets from the spread hit Miranda.

Seeing that Kobold is distracted, Ryuu grabed a bayonet from the back of his pants that was hidden by his coat and threw near Kobold, missing him.

Noticing the bayonet stuck in the branch next to him, Kobold had the slightest of grins on the side of his face. With a wink of his eye that looked more like a twitch, he gave The Rake the signal to attack. It was located right under the tree Ryuu was in. The Rake silently crawled up the tree. As Ryuu was distracted by the fight, he didn't have the time to react to The Rake jumping and ripping him apart, limb from bloody limb.

The bloody chunks of Ryuu that were spread through the area turned a dark black before melting into a black sludge. "Ha, nice trick there, too bad your pet is going to french kiss black cross." On the tree next to The Rake, a symbol was seen disappearing before Ryuu appeared in a black flash next to it, swinging black cross down onto the creature.

After seeing his pet killed, Kobold looked on towards Ryuu with a poker face that hid all of his true rage. He did nothing but stare at him until he decided it was time.

"You have brought unto yourself the fury of hell. Prepare for an ass whooping."

The dark mist covered Kobold as he underwent his Shadow Reversion. Unlike before, where his height double, this time, he was at least twice as tall as the surrounding trees. Kobold spoke in a layered, demonic voice.

**"Die, you pathetic bastard of nature!"**

Kobold summoned an army of black tentacles, shooting them at Ryuu, knocking down the surrounding trees and creating a crater where they impaled the ground.

**"Where are your fancy clones now?"**

Jumping into the sky above Kobold, Ryuu used his mid-air jump to go even higher into the sky before he hit his max height. Summoning etheral angelic wings he chanted. "Sancta in manu mea in lucem existunt ira et ardens hostis videt sicut urere tuum. ARDENTI." From the sky, a giant mirror-like object appeared, bringing a scorching light upon the field. "This is my final move, this move will take you all down WITH ME!" Under the bright light, it is shown that Ryuu was missing his right arm and right eye as well as his right leg being bent in several directions. The light burned down all the trees and charred the dirt as Ryuu turned to ash.

RYUU SPARDA: FALLEN

LISBETH GREEN: FALLEN

MIRANDA SKY: FALLEN

The surrounding area took the appearance of a post-apocalyptic world. From underneath a burning log, movement could be seen. Kobold crawled out from underneath the log.

"I'll be damned *cough cough*. That's some bad-ass shit." The residual holy energy was slowly ebbing away at the remainder of Kobold's life. Soon, he gave into it and fell to the ground.

KOBOLD HOSAMEN: FALLEN

After the final words were spoken, Kobold's vision was filled with white before he, along with everyone else, woke up in the machine.

"Damn, even after being out of the damn world, I can still feel the effects of blazing sun." Said Ryuu, feeling a phantom pain from his own attack." He looked around to see the others getting out of their seats. "So, wait, did you guys not leave after we killed you?"

Scott looked at Ryuu. "No, we were sent in a ghostly form above the forest to watch the rest of the fight, nice ending by the way, you two."

"Why, thank you very much. I try my best." Kobold said, proud of his abilities.

"You are not aloud to go to any more forests, fucking bullshit." Said Derek.

The Rake jumped onto Kobold, licking his face again, happy to see him safe. "Aw, that's a good boy. Who's a good little murderer?"

The one known as Libby Turner saw this, and slowly backed out of the room.

"I do not blame that chick, freaked the fuck out of me the first time, too." Muttered Ryuu.

"Hey, this guy is made to murder. He rips his prey apart, then eats whatever's left over." Kobold responded a little too happily.

"Everything you just said right there agrees with what I just said, and does not help you." Stated Ryuu.

"It was suppose to justify it?"

"Forget it." Said Ryuu before he looked at Kobold and the two girls he faced earlier. "So, seeing as Kobold was able to survive three seconds longer than us, I guess that means he wins." Ryuu then looked at everyone else. "Agreed?" The muttered and one happy agreement was his response. "Well then, guess you won this time Kobold." Stated Ryuu with a grin.

"Well," Kobold started, looking toward Lisbeth, "How about a victory kiss?"

"I don't see why not." Stated Lisbeth with a smile and an unknown twinkle in her eye.

Kobold leaned in for the kiss, but before he could, Miranda slammed the blunt end of her scythe into his chest, knocking him back and knocking the air out of him.

"Oh dear, are you okay, Kobold?" Asked Lisbeth with a "worried" tone.

"Whoy dod yoo do thot." Kobold could barely breathe.

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Lisbeth with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**Note: My friend has an account of his own now. DevilMCry. I beleive he said he was going to make something soon. Something about 'matrix school.'  
><span>**

Sitting on his cot, Kobold was inspecting a glowing ingot of gold-like material. The metal radiated a form of energy completely foreign to him. Turning the ingot around and around, Kobold thought about how he acquired it. He had won it from winning the tournament a few days ago. The Chief said that the metal had fallen out of a rift, the demons and angels main method of traveling to earth. They had no idea what it was, though.

"Still looking at that thing?" Ryuu walked into the room whilst Kobold was inspecting the ingot.

"Yeah. I can't explain it, but something about this metal...doesn't seem right."

"Does it have anything with the bush on your chest?"

"Wait, what?" Kobold looked down his shirt to find that he, indeed, had begun to grow chest hair in the shape of America.

"You really didn't notice the U.S.A. growing on your chest this morning? I mean you were changing in front of a damn mirror!"

"I don't know, man. This is some freaky shit."

"Hmm, what other effects does it have?" Ryuu wondered. "You know I noticed that you seem, in some degree, 'smarter' ever since you got that thing."

"What, drawing up the plans for an automated turret counts as 'smarter'?"

"You had a hard time reading a damn map before you got the thing and then all of a sudden, you're making plans for a damn turret."

"Maps are hard to read! Plus, I have a great sense of direction. I don't need no damn map." Kobold noticed a paper in Ryuu's hand. "I see you have something, there?"

"Huh, oh yeah, the big man finally gave us something to do." Said Ryuu handing the paper to Kobold.

Kobold reads the document. "'Hell Gate disposal. A hell gate has been found near Detroit. Your job is to go there and close it.' Hmm, doesn't seem too hard."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but then I thought 'why is he sending the two strongest soldiers on this kind of mission', and came to the conclusion that this will be quite interesting."

"Huh, better get ready. But in the meantime..." Kobold threw the ingot at Ryuu. "Get that shit away from me. Now, I have some shaving to do."

"You know, I would be pissed that you gave me the freaky ingot that causes chest hair to randomly grow, if it wasn't for the fact I can't grow body hair." Ryuu caught the ingot and examined it.

Kobold pulled out an electric razor and a small tarp. "Unless you want to see my chest, I highly suggest you get out."

"Well, I have to pack so I think I'll just look away."

Taking off his hoodie and shirt, Kobold looked down to see that along with the chest hair, he had seemingly gained a six pack of moderate size overnight.

"What the flying fuck?"

"Whats the problem nowwwwww." Said Ryuu, turning around before drifting his words after seeing a jacked Kobold. "Jesus, what the fuck!"

"This shit better wear off."

Using metal creation, Ryuu made a 6 inch thick wall of steel and placed it near Kobold. "Your normal strength is impressive enough, so lets see what it is now."

Punching the wall, Kobold dented it about 4 inches inward. "Sweet mother of all things unholy."

"Jesus, that's not even okay. I can't tell if this is a blessing or a curse, I mean look at this shit." Ryuu got rid of the wall.

"Bag the ingot and keep it away from everything, this is not to be toyed with."

"I got a better idea." Ryuu pulled out the ingot and made it disappear in a swirl. "I got a power from a demon a couple years back that lets me open up to five mini pocket dimensions the size of a bag. Nobody but me has any access to it."

"Good, now that solves that problem. Now, to solve this one."

*brrrzzzz* *brrrzzzzzz*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An hour later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryuu and Kobold are seen walking through the woods near Detroit.

"I still say that they shouldn't just put teleporters everywhere." Ryuu complained. "I mean, where is the adventure in all this if we just get sent here in the matter of minutes."

"Hey, we're on a mission. 'Least this is familiar territory for me." Kobold sniffed the air. "There somewhere around here. I can smell them."

"Still say the whole 'smelling them' thing is weird, and you're right they are around here, above us to be exact." Ryuu said, charging lightning in his hands.

"Hey, these demons smell RANK. Sweat and rotten flesh isn't exactly hard to dete-wait, they're right on top of us?"

Bursting from the trees above them, babies with their arms being replaced by scythes attacked the two.

"Ok, now I might feel somewhat guilty after this." Said Ryuu getting ready.

"DIE, DEMON BABIES." Kobold pulled out his handguns and took aim.

Ryuu pointed his right index finger lazily at the babies, and shot pure lighting from his finger, frying the babies and hitting several others, thanks to the scythes conducting the lightning.

Kobold, on the other hand, aimed at their heads and shot each one of them with deadly precision.

The 'battle' lasting only ten seconds. "Man, now I don't feel guilty. I mean, come on that was so boring."

"Demon babies from hell. I hate kids even more. Weeelllllll, 'cept for that one."

"You got a kid or something?"

"What part of that statement said 'I have a kid'?"

"Generally when someone doesn't like kids, but likes a least one usually means you got a sister or brother, someone who is close to you or, finally, they have a kid. So which one is it?"

"This isn't the time to be talking about kids! We got more enemies inbound!"

"Well, lets hope this one is more entertaining than the last wave."

From the treelines a beam of light almost hits Kobold before hitting a tree, carving right through it. "Huh, I missed, you seem to have gotten lucky, half-breed." Said a voice from the trees.

Kobold yelled, "You sneaky motherfucker!"

Casting flames into his hands, Ryuu spun around before whipping his arms at the ground sending pillars of flames to hit the trees. "Its a good thing he set up a light barrier to block the other trees from my flames, or I would have ended up burning this forest down." The flames had spread fast and covered most of the trees within the area. This caused a figure to jump down from the trees and land in front of them. He was a blond male with the looks of an angel that stood at 6'2" and was garbed in a white toga and metal shoulder pads and boots. He had a dagger at his waist and a bow in his hand ready to fire.

"Yes, that is indeed true, but now that I look at you I can see you are worse than that half-breed over there. You have tainted the angelic blood with that of those beasts."

"Oi, you gonna stop talking shit about my parents or are you gonna fight and stop acting like a pussy?"

Kobold joined into the conversation. "What did you just say 'bout demons?"

Casting flames into his hands once more, Ryuu gained a twisted grin on his face. "I'm gonna light your body ablaze and burn the very ashes of your burning corpse until their is not even a soul left in that body of yours."

"I'MA RIP YOUR WINGS OFF AND MOUNT 'EM ON ME WALL!"

The angel took aim with his bow and rapidly shot three arrows of pure light at Kobold. Pulling a Matrix, Kobold bent backwards and narrowly dodged them.

"Hmm, you're not as useless as you look." Drawing his dagger, the angel took to the air and charged Kobold with impressive speed. Putting away his guns, Kobold pulled out his sword and narrowly parried the dagger. Trying again from different angles, the angel tried to do the same thing again, only to fail at every strike.

"Damn fool, you think you can defeat an angel?" While the angel was taunting Kobold, he took out his handguns again and shot the angels kneecaps, causing him to fall to the ground from the pain.

"Yes, yes I do."

Blinking over to the grounded angel, Kobold grabbed his wings and ripped them off, painfully.

"Well, that wasn't too haAAAAAAAH." The angel, still alive, slashed Kobold's leg with his dagger. Kobold pulled out his sword and chopped the angel's head off.

"Sorry, Ryuu, but I'm outta commission." He winced in pain. "You're on your own." Kobold took off his bag, opened it up wide, and jumped inside.

"Shit!" Ryuu ran over to Kobold's bag and grabbed it. "Guess its just me for now. Jeez, asshole could of left me some of that piece of shit to burn, would have sent him to hell to have fun with the demons." Putting the bag onto his back, Ryuu left the area and continued to the place were he could sense held the Hell Gate.

"Don't know why you jumped into their but I hope it can stop your damn bleeding."

From within the brush a pair of red eyes was watching Ryuu as he moved along in the woods. The red eyes blinked before it jumped near Ryuu startling him.

"Whoa, what the-" Ryuu said before he look to his left and saw a six year old little girl with red eyes and midnight black hair. She was wearing a blue sundress and it looked like she a cut along her arm. "Mister, can you help me?" Asked the little girl with only a slight grunt of pain.

_"Weird, with that kind of wound a normal kid would have cried and have more than just a small grunt of pain. Somethings not right, but I better just go along with it."_ Ryuu put on a mask of worry and went over to the little girl to see her arm. "Hey, what happened to you, are you alright?"

The little girl looked a Ryuu before grabbing his body in 'fear'. "Oh mister, there was this big scary monster that attacked me, but I was able to get away, but not before he cut me." The girl gripped his overcoat tighter when they heard heavy footsteps. From out of the trees came a giant lizar-like demon that was covered in purple scales and blood red spikes along its spine. Its purple eyes were set onto the duo. Ryuu had noticed that something that looked like a rope was at the end of its tail, but the rope was in the ground.

"Ah, it seems another fool has walked into my territory." Ryuu looked at the demon and sensed its power, which was not that high. But after sensing it he realized that he felt this presence before, looking down at the girl with wide eyes he could see she had an evil grin and was about to bite him with jagged fangs.

"Shit!" Grabbing the head of the little girl, Ryuu twisted her head around with a sickening snap. But her grip never faltered as she tried to claw him. Ripping her arms of his body, he summoned Black Cross and tackled the girl which revealed the rope at her left foot, which Ryuu cut. The girl screamed in agony before cracks appeared on her body and she shattered into fragments of red glass that faded. Looking over at the demon to his right he saw it charging at him. Putting black cross on his back Ryuu got ready. When the demon was a couple feet away from him, it rolled up into a ball and spun at Ryuu, with the spikes on its spine acting as a buzz-saw. Ryuu, seeing this, sidestepped to the left the demon before grabbing his sword in his left hand and with quick precision, quickly drew his sword from his back and sliced the demon in between two of the spikes, slicing the demon in half.

"Tch, too easy." Ryuu looked to his left to see more of the same demons with little girls riding their backs.

"Fuck."

The demons were about to charge Ryuu before a blur appeared and slice one of the demons in half. The blur went at the other two demons and killed them while they were still stunned.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Said Ryuu before he looked at the person who helped him. The person standing there was a woman with dark black hair and purple eyes. She stood at what seemed like 5'5" and wore a decorative kimono. In her right hand was the katana that killed the demons and in her left was the sheath for the blade.

"Ah, thanks for the help, but I could have taken care of it."

"Oh, I'm sure you could have Ryuu." Said the woman walking towards Ryuu. "But I think we both know that, that is not true."

"Oi, how do you know my name? And did you not see me slice that thing in half with my sword?" Ryuu was pissed that this woman for thinking he couldn't handle such small fry.

"Oh, I know your name since you are my new master and I didn't see anything since I rushed to get here when I sensed you were around." Said the woman, not believing anything Ryuu said.

"First of, I'm your what now and secondly, what's your name?"

"Like I said, you're my master. I am your sword and your shield. Also my name is Himari, and I'm a cat akayashi." Himari released white cat ears out of the top of her head and a white tail out of her tailbone.

"Ugghhh, I don't have time to deal with this." Said Ryuu leaving. "If you are supposed to be my sword and my shield, then you might as well follow me."

"Of course, master." Said Himari.

"Don't call me master, call me Ryuu."

"Of course, master"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Half Hour Later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As Ryuu and Himari were walking towards where Himari saw a gate, Ryuu remembered the bag on his back and its new contents. Pulling the bag from his back, he opened it and yelled for Kobold. "OI, JACKASS, GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"EVER HAD A HOLY WEAPON JABBED INTO YOUR HAMSTRING? IT BURNS. A LOT."

"EVER HAD A SWORD SHOVED UP YOUR ASS, 'CAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE YOU WILL EXPERIENCE IT.

Kobold's torso popped out of the bag. "What, what is so important that you had to drag me out of my baaaaaaa-who is that?" He pointed his finger toward Himari. Himari was currently looking at Kobold in shock.

"Oh, her? Well apparently, I'm her master or something, I feel like I have met her somewhere else before, though. But yeah her name is Himari and she is a cat demon, but she calls herself an akayashi, whatever that is." Ryuu pointed at Himari, whom regained her senses at seeing half of a man pop out of a small bag.

"Well, the names Kobold. Try not to piss me off, and we'll be good friends."

"Of course, any friend of the young master is someone I can trust."

"Oi, for the last time, call me Ryuu." Said Ryuu before pointing his finger at Kobold. "So if you're gonna sit in there, then you might as well start shooting when trouble hits, don't want you slacking of. Also, don't hit on Himari. I feel like she will cut your balls off in your sleep if you do."

"Well, there goes my Saturday night."

"So yeah, grab a gun, cause we have more babies on the way, if the little clattering is true."

Diving back into his bag, Kobold picked up a shotgun, came back out, and pumped it. "Show me the rotten bastards."

"I will protect you master, so stand back." Said Himari pulling out her katana and standing in front of Ryuu.

Kobold just stared at the display in front of him. "Ryuu, good luck. Now put me on your damn back."

"I'm not gonna get to kill any of them, am I?" Said Ryuu putting the bag on his back.

One of the Demon Babies barreled through the trees, only to be shot down a second later by Kobold.

"Nope."

"Fuck it." Ryuu pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began to pepper the incoming babies, shooting off limbs and tearing through flesh. "That's how it's done, bitches."

Himari dashed forward and began to bisect the babies one at a time in a swift motion a while making sure none got too close to Ryuu and Kobold.

"Aaaand, she's keeping them away from us. FUCK!" Said Ryuu shooting a demon that got too close to Himari.

Over the noises of gunshots and female's voice was heard, screaming.

"YOOOOOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABIES!" Yelled a demonic female with greenish grey skin and a pharaoh's hat standing at 6 feet. Her cheeks connecting to her lips were also cut and stitched back together. She was also garbed in Egyptian clothing.

"Well, now, we got one ugly wannabe here, but if you are curious I can tell you what happened." Said Ryuu before he pointed at Kobold and Himari. "The two of us shot holes in their bodies, and she made art on the trees with their blood."

"YOU PIECE OF FILTH, I WILL GUT YOU!" The woman's size increased until she was the size of a four story building, but the clothes she was wearing ripped off, leaving her naked except her groin which was covered by a cloth attached to a piece of string around her hips.

"FUCK, MY EYES, HOW DID SHE GET WORSE?!" Ryuu screamed, covering his eyes with his hands which, strangely, had steam coming from between the fingers.

Kobold, on the other hand, was staring with a weird look on his face.

Pointing Ivory at Kobold's head, Ryuu said. "If you're thinking what I think your thinking, then you can kiss a holy bullet with your teeth."

Pulling out his handguns, Kobold aimed them at the woman. "Eat lead!" He emptied his clips into the gargantuan woman.

"Okay, you know what, I want to fight and not be someones fucking gun rest." Ryuu's shadow began to pulsate and move into a blob on the ground before it turned into a exact copy of Ryuu except that everything about it was black. The clone took Kobold from Ryuu and put it on its back. "Here's the kid."

"Master, what are you doing!? You haven't unlocked you 'light-ferry' yet."

"My what now? I think I'll be fun, hun. Besides, who needs this 'light-ferry' when I got this." Ryuu pulled a scythe from who-knows-where and charged the women. "Lets play, cunt."

Kobold began ordering Ryuu's clone around like his personal cab driver. "Left. Right. Backward. Forward. Do a loop-de-loop."

"I'm not your fucking slave boy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I got cut with a holy knife and am immobilized until the energy fades away."

"Fine, but afterwards you need to get something to deal with that, you whiny bitch."

"Shut up and get your ass in gear."

Charging at the woman, Himari cut at her thigh only to be swatted away. "Master, you need to get out of there, its too dangerous, you hav-" Himari yelled, only to look in shock as Ryuu sliced open the giants ankle open causing it to fall to its knee.

"I don't think I heard you correctly, did you say it was 'too dangerous'?"

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, get off your ass and get moving." Kobold ordered at Himari.

"Of course." Himari got up and dusted off her kimono. "Let us help the young master."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we gotta get this bitch down." Kobold plainly stated, pulling out his shotgun again.

Jumping onto the giants back, Ryuu ran up her back whilst slicing at it along the way until he reached her neck. "YOU LITTLE INSECT, GET OFf MY BACK!" Ryuu then jumped of her neck and onto her head. "SUP BITCH, THIS LITTLE INSECT IS GONNA GIVE YOU ONE HELL OF AN ITCH." Ryuu sliced at her head and then jumped on its face and slicing it in the eye, splitting it in half.

"AHHHHHH."

"Hope your ready for the worst headache of your life, cunt." Said Ryuu cutting his way through her eye and into her skull.

"NO, NO, NO, GET OUT!" She screamed, ramming her fingers into her eyes, trying to pull him out, only to lose the ends of her fingers.

"Sorry bitch, trying to work for that M rating." Ryuu then jammed the scythe into her eye socket and pulled off a chunk of bone allowing enough room for him to stick his arm through. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed a strange looking ball that was covered in white markings and threw it in. Running out of her head and jumping towards the ground, he turned around and flipped her off before landing on his feet. "Kobold, Himari, move back now."

"You heard the man, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE."

Running up to his clone, which was dissolving, he grabbed the bag and put it on his back as his clone returned to his shadow and ran with Himari into the tree lines.

"Kobold, you might want to cover yourself, 'cause there is going to be a bit a certain white light going off in her skull."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Kobold dived into his bag, and a periscope popped out three seconds later.

After getting into the tree lines, they looked back to see that the woman's head was starting to bulge before a white light burst from her eye. "AHHHHHHH" The woman screamed in agony before the white light burst from the rest of her skull, ending her instantly. Her body began to decompose at a rapid rate, whilst a green orb flew from her body and flew next to the Hell Gate.

"Well, that was eventful." Said Ryuu walking over to the orb. "Hey Kobold, I'm going to put you over here for this part."

"Wait, I don't have full sight. What are you doing?"

"Well you can come up now." Ryuu put the bag down. "Plus, why would I ruin the surprise?"

Kobold popped out again, only exposing his torso. "I could think of three good reasons."

"Master, do you want me to slay this thing's soul for you?" Himari said, inching towards the orb.

"Nah, I got a better use for it, but you may want to stand back."

Ryuu grabbed onto the orb, which began to turn into a green mist, which traveled around his hand, covering his hand from view. The mist was absorbed into his skin, which showed that he had a piece of decorative metal covering his middle finger. The metal was connected to a band of a more decorative metal on his wrist that acted as a band. The end piece of the metal on his finger was clawed and had a green gem on the beginning of his finger and on his wrist.

"Huh, Cleopatra, eh? Well then lets try out this little toy of ours." Ryuu then tapped the ground causing the demon babies from before to appear.

"Attack!" The babies went after the Hell Gate and began to hit at it until it began cracking slowly, until it finally broke into pieces.

The Hell gate resembled an enormous slab of stone with etchings in the shape of a door made in the center.

"I've said this before, and I'll say it again. That's some bad ass shit, right there."

"I believe I told you about my ability to turn demonic souls into weapons before, have I not?"

"Yes. That does not diminish the bad ass factor."

"Heh, oh yeah." Said Ryuu remembering something. "I forgot to tell you, I think I have a weapon you might like."

Ryuu now had Kobold's full attention. "Please, do tell me more."

Ryuu held out his hand which had a bright blue orb in it. "Touch the orb and the weapon will merge its spirit into your body."

Kobold did as told. The moment he grabbed the orb it began to change its shape into a box. A briefcase, to be precise. It was black and it had a metallic skull on both sides, as well as blueish white lines around it. "That puppy is Pandora. And I'm sure you know how to use it, now that the information was sent to your head."

Slamming the box into the ground, Pandora shape-shifted into a small, ground mounted chain gun. Kobold fired off some rounds into the Hell Gate, breaking it apart a little.

"Daddy likes." He chuckled. "Daddy likes."

"Well then, I guess we better head back." Said Ryuu before turning to Himari. "So, I'm going to guess that you are coming too?"

"Indeed so, young master. While you may have the power to destroy your enemies, you don't know how to use your ferry light. So until the time you learn to use it-" Said Himari before she grabbed her sword and held it up. "- I will be your sword and your shield. I will kill any and all you deem a threat."

Ryuu chuckled at the scene before him. "While that is nice, I don't want you to just be my sword and shield. I want you to be my partner and friend, so don't be acting like you need to listen to every order I am to give you. If it doesn't seem right or you have a better idea, then you are to voice it."

"Of course, young master."

"And stop with the young master stuff, the name is Ryuu and I would like it if you called me that."

"Of course, young master."

"Kobold, help with this."

"Dude, I know about ten people who would murder small, cute puppies to be in your place. Unfortunately, they're all dead, soooooooooooo, good luck." Kobold dove back into his bag.

"Mother fucker. Well anyways, I don't want to walk the whole way back to the gate to teleport back sooooo-" Ryuu grabbed the bag and held Himari's arm. "- hold onto your lunch." There was a black flash around them before they were gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the Base

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryuu, holding the bag, and Himari appeared in the Chief's office in a black flash. Himari stood for two seconds before she ran to the trash bin in the corner to throw up. "And that is payback for saying I'm weak."

Popping his head out of the bag, Kobold vomited all over Ryuu's legs.

"And that's for not warning me."

Looking at Kobold with a dark expression, Ryuu kicked Kobold back into the bag and threw one of his holy bullets in before closing it and twirling it around. "AAAAND fuck you, too." Ryuu threw the bag out the window.

Screaming could be heard from inside the bag. "GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH."

"So, Chief, how is going." Said Ryuu chuckling.

Looking at Ryuu with a with a tired expression before looking at the now recovered Himari, he asked, "What the hell happened on that mission and how are you here this quickly?"

"Weeeelll."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After short story

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And then her head blew up and I destroyed the gate." Said Ryuu finishing his report.

"Hmmm, very interesting." Said the chief before looking at Himari. "So, what do you wish to do here, young lady?"

"I would like to join the academy so I may help the young master."

"Hmmm, alright, I think we can make that happen, but we need you to fill out some paperwork and find you a room to live in."

"Oh that is simple, I will live with the young master."

If Ryuu had been drinking something, he would have choked before spitting it out. But since he wasn't he settled for a slack jawed expression. "Uhhh, I don't think that will-"

Somehow, Kobold, still inside the bag, had gotten away from the bullet and was crawling into the room through the window using only his arms. "I have no objecti-AH." He fell out of the room before he could finish

"Yes that would make sense, and it does make things easier. So Ryuu, say hello to your new roommate. But we need to find you a partner miss-" Said the chief before drawing out the last word.

"Himari, sir, and I can work as one of his familiars for the young master instead of a partner."

"Ah, that makes the paperwork even easier." Said the chief with joy. "All you have to do is sign these papers, recognizing the fact you are Ryuu's familiar. You must also fill these out as well, Ryuu."

"Oh yeah, you should also get a doctor for Kobold when he finds a way back into the room."

"Please, for Slender's sake, get me a witch doctor." Kobold had, again, gotten through the window, still inside the bag. He was finally back inside. "Damn angel cut my hamstring. I need the holy energy sucked out. Where's the nearest witch doctor?" He complained, a little melodramatically.

Sighing, the chief pulled out a remote and press a button before placing it back and relaxed. "She'll be here in a moment."

In a minute, a woman with sizable melons, garbed in various animal skins, walked into the room.

"So, who got hurt this time?" The women looked down at Kobold, who was trying to get a peak at her mounds. "I guess that would be you?"

"Yeah, damn angel cut my hamstring. I can take care of the wound, but the holy energy-"

"I get it." She squatted down in front of Kobold to look at the wound, giving Kobold an even greater look.

"Hehehehe." Giggled Kobold with a small amount of blood going down his nose.

"Oh dear, it seems that the holy energy is making him delirious and giving him a bloody nose. I must take him with me to the clinic."

She picked him up as if he was a feather and carried him away.

"Huh, if he doesn't get raped then he was both lucky and unlucky." Ryuu said, having finished the paperwork along with Himari.

"Indeed, it seems that I might not be able to do my nightly activities with him around."

"I don't even want to know what you do at night." Ryuu left the room.

The chief looked on at this and began to cry. "She would always be so annoyed with me when I just said hi and now this boy gets hurt and she is all over him." The chief would continue to cry even after more students walked into the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Lala-sama

**Note: For the first time, I have nothing to say in the A.U. except this is a short chapter and I'm eager to do the next one.**

"Damn, that last mission was more running than fighting. I worked up a sweat from just running! Fucking bullshit." Ranted Ryuu as he was bathing in the bath. "Well, at least I can relax for awhile… I just fucking jinxed myself didn't I?"

As if his words were answered, an arc of electricity appeared in front of Ryuu before it turned into a ball and exploded. Closing his eyes Ryuu yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Opening his eyes, he jumped up and got ready to fight before he saw what was in front of him. Through the mist that was finally clearing up he saw a sight that left him in a huge blush. In front of him was a girl that stood at 5'4" and had pink hair that reached down to her butt. She was pale and from what Ryuu could see was a devilish looking tail coming out of her tail bone.

But the most important part was why he was blushing. She was naked as the day she was born.

"Uhhhh." Grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around his waist, Ryuu dashed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom that he shared with Kobold. "Holy shit, I think I was in the bath for too long or something." Looking over he could see Kobold doing what looked like meditation but with his tentacles balancing spinning plates on them.

"Ryuu," Kobold spoke calmly, "unless this is a world ending scenario, you'd better get the hell out, and get the hell out fast."

"Oh yeah an-" Ryuu began before the bathroom door opened revealing the pink haired girl with a towel around her body. "Hi, Im borrowing your towel for a second, if thats ok." Spoke the girl now sitting on Ryuu's bed.

Kobold stared at the girl with eyes more open then a can of tuna. His tentacles went limp, dropping and smashing most of the plates. Then they stiffened, this time with veins and a pulse.

"Okay, so I'm not insane and a gi-" Ryuu, once again, trailed off his voice after seeing Kobold's condition. "Oh, sweet merciful Black Jesus. Back the fuck off man. Back. The fuck. Off."

"Okay, maybe I should…" Kobold lost himself for a second. "Maybe I should move out to the training area." With that, Kobold retracted his tentacles into his back and walked out the door, all whilst staring at the newcomer.

"Um, okay. Soooo, what's your name and what are you doing here." Said Ryuu trying to look away.

"I'm Lala. I'm from the planet Deviluke, and I'm here because of this," Lala showed Ryuu her wrist, which held a watch-like device on it. "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun. I used it when I was on my spaceship."

"Ok, so you're an alien? And what do you mean you used it while you were on your spaceship."

"Oh, you don't believe me? Well I don't think earthlings have this do they?" Lala pulled up the towel a bit to let loose her tail in front of Ryuu, while giving him a perfect view of her ass.

"Damn. I could die right now and have no regrets after seeing this sight." Ryuu Mumbled.

"Buy anyways, I had to use Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun because I was being chased."

Getting on a serious look, Ryuu looked at Lala. "You were being chased? By who?"

Before she could answer, the window on Ryuu's right broke open to reveal a little chubby white robot with wings. "Oh, Lala-sama. I finally found you." The robot said, hugging Lala. Looking over at Ryuu, the robot asked. "Who is this earthling and why is it giving such a weird face at us?"

"It just might be because a little robot just broke into my fucking room." Said Ryuu with a tick mark.

"Anyways, Peke, can you do that?"

"Of course Lala-sama." The newly named Peke glowed in a white light before it covered Lala. After the glow vanished Lala was seen dressed up in a costume that looked vaguely like Peke. "Is it comfortable, Lala-sama?"

"Yep, so how do I look?"

"Like an otaku going to an anime convention." Said Ryuu with a sweatdrop.

Before Lala could speak the other windows were shattered after several men came into the room and surrounded Lala. "Lala-sama you are coming with us." Said one of the men ignoring Ryuu who was getting really pissed.

"Now, who said you can do anything while I'm around. Also you better be paying for those windows." Said Ryuu with a dark expression.

"Tch, don't act like you can do anything about that ear-" Said one of the men before he was kicked out of one of the broken windows by Ryuu. "Piece of fucking shit." Ryuu looked at Lala before he picked her up, bridal style, and jumped out the window towards the training area.

"Why did you help me?" Asked Lala in confusion.

"Two reasons actually. The first reason was that they pissed me off when the tried to grab you. And the second reason is that they broke my damn windows." Said Ryuu with a grin. "Now lets get to my partner Kobold so I can explain what's going on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sitting in the middle of the empty training area, Kobold resumed his meditation, spinning the plates on the tip of his tentacles and breathing calmly. It was an exercise he developed to try to get himself to focus and calm down, at least for a short time.

His hopes for this were quickly dashed when Ryuu and the newcomer burst through the doors leading into the training area.

"Hey, Kobold, we got a bit of a problem." Said Ryuu, running next to Kobold with Lala.

"Dude, this better be important. I am THIS CLOSE-" Kobold held up his thumb and index finger, almost pinching the two together, "-to snapping."

Pointing over to the doorway, about thirty men in black suits burst into the area. "They keep coming at us like fucking cockroaches. You take out one, two replace him."

Kobold got up, turned around to face the battalion of men, and looked onward with an expression of rage. "I'm sorry, but the Men in Black convention left about six years ago. Now, which one of you is the leader?"

A hole was punched into the ceiling of the training area as a bright light entered through the hole. The figure of a man was seen descending downwards onto the ground from within the light. "That would be me, earthling." The man replied, who was now seen as a white haired man that stood at 5'9" and wore what looked like draconic armor.

"Holy shit dude, did you kill a fucking dragon and make it into armor?" Ryuu asked.

"Actually yes, yes I did." Answered the man.

"Fucking ripped off Monster Hunter." Mumbbled Ryuu.

"So, you're the leader?" Kobold questioned.

"Indeed so. Now I'm going to have to ask you to hand over Lala to us now."

"No, Zastin, I don't want to deal with anymore marriage candidates!"

"Yeah, shes not-" What Lala said just registered to Ryuu before he stopped. "Wait, we're doing this because you don't want to get married?"

"Indeed, so can you hand her over now?"

"Lala, do you not want to marry these men?" Asked Ryuu, in which he got a nod from. "Do you want to be free and live here?" Asked Ryuu, getting a shocked look from Lala.

"W-w-what?"

"Im asking you if you want to be free. I quite honestly can't stand the fact that you are getting married forcefully. If your gonna marry someone, then it needs to be mutual love for each other." Said Ryuu with conviction. "So, whats your answer?"

"Y-yes, yes I do."

"Alright then." Ryuu looked at Kobold. "Shall we let the ass kicking commence?"

Kobold didn't even respond. He lashed out his tentacles at Zastin, wrapping them around his waist and pinning his arms to his side. Kobold then proceeded to slam Zastin against the nearest wall and slap him repeatedly with two other tentacles, whilst making slapping motions with his arms and hands.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR INTERRUPTING MY MEDITATION."

With Ryuu distracted by the sight, he didn't notice the thirty men charging at him.

"Oh no, I need to help." Lala pulled out a cellphone a pressed a button.

"Go-Go Vacuum-kun!" She said before the phone released a giant metal octopus.

"Oh no! Its one of Lala-sama's inventions."

"Go, suck them up!" Lala yelled as the machine began to inhale all of the men before he began to go crazy and tried to suck up everyone in the room, including Ryuu, Kobold, and Lala.

"Holy fuck, how the hell do you stop this thing." Said Ryuu, stabbing the ground with a couple swords he made to hold onto the ground.

Lala gave a sheepish look and looked at Ryuu. "Uh, I forgot."

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU FORGET TO TURN SOMETHING OFF!" Kobold screamed, still gripping Zastin with his tentacles, now using him to bang against the machine.

"Fucking christ, I got it." Ryuu charged up lightning in his hands before he shot at the machine, causing it to malfunction. "Shit, HIT THE DECK!" Ryuu grabbed Lala and covered her with his overcoat.

Kobold ducked on to the ground, using Zastin as a meat shield to block the force of the machine.

The machine exploded into several pieces, with one of the pieces heading towards Ryuu. "UGK!" Ryuu grunted as a piece slammed into his back and imbeded into it. "Oh, thats gonna give me a bitch of a cramp later."

After the explosion had ended Ryuu let go of Lala and made sure she was alright before heading over to Kobold. "Hey, you alright over here?"

Emerging from behind Zastin, Kobold said. "Yes, I am perfectly fine."

"Good to know, urgk." Ryuu said before he pulled the piece of metal out of his back. "You know, now that I think about it..." Ryuu looked around the room. "Where is Himari, actually better yet, where is ANYBODY."

"I don't know, man, why you askin' me?"

"I don't know, its just so fucking stupid, I mean-" Ryuu said before he was cut off.

"YOUNG MASTER WHERE ARE YOU!"

"There she is." Ryuu mumbled once more. "We're over here. And where were you exactly?"

"I-I-I'm sorry young master but I was, uhhhh." Himari began to think of an excuse.

"You were sleeping wern't you?"

"Yes..." Himari said, looking down.

Sighing, Ryuu patted her on the head before he saw Lala walking over to check the wound on his back.

"Oh my, are you ok? Does it hurt? Why did you do that?" Said Lala, trying to examine the wound before she noticed it was gone.

"I can heal pretty damn fast. But anyways, what are we going to do with these guys?"

Kobold interjected, "I have a few ideas, but we couldn't. Nothing around to clean up the mess."

"Anyways, we can deal with that later." Ryuu looked at Lala. "So, if you want to stay here, I guess we need to get you a room."

Zastin, who was at the edge of unconsciousness, breathed out. "Wait, Lala-sama, you need to come with us or your father will have my head."

Kobold slapped Zastin with a tentacle. "Elaborate. Who is Lala's father."

Lala perked up and chirped. "Oh, my dads name is Gid and he is the ruler of this galaxy."

Ryuu looked on at Lala unbelieving. "If your father is the ruler of this galaxy, then how come he can lose his own daughter this easily?"

"I think he needs to 'Gid Gud.'" Kobold punned badly.

Ryuu looked at Kobold with a deadpan expression while Lala looked confused. As they were talking, Zastin decided to pitch in on the conversation. "The reason he lost Lala-sama so quickly is because he had assigned me to watch over her, but her and her devices always cause us some kind of trouble."

"Why would he need to have someone watch over her when he could just do it himself?" Asked Ryuu.

Zastin looked hesitant to answer but before he could say anything, Lala pitched in. "Thats because after he became king he started to become weaker and weaker. As of now I think he is only above the strength of a normal human."

Slapping Zastin again for no apparent reason, Kobold said, "All the more reason he need to Gid Gud."

"The fuck does that even mean?" Yelled Ryuu.

"It's a bad pun, so don't ask. Anyway, I heard something about 'machines' and 'devices'?"

"Yes, you did. Lala-sama is a great engineer, but usually ends up making a dud for something and it turns out to do something else." Zastin said, in pain but feeling better after his beating.

Kobold stopped listening after 'engineer'. "So, lets insert a hypothetical. If I were to give her the blueprints to an idea of something, would she be able to make it? Hypothetically."

"Yeap." Chirped Lala.

Ryuu looked afraid. "Oh shit, please don't make anything of Kobold's. For the love of Black Jesus, don't do it."

"Aw, come on, Ryuu. Only one of them is dangerous."

"I call bullshit on that. But anyways, we need to get you a room, Lala, and maybe see if we can forge you some kind of identity."

"No, wait, I need to take Lala-sama with me. The future of the Devilukeans-"

Zastin was interrupted by another one of Kobold's tentacle bitch-slap. "You no longer have any say in the matter. You are my bitch now. You will do exactly what I say, or else-" He pulled up another tentacle.

Zastin whimpered and said. "Y-y-yes."

"If you're worried about the problem of me getting married, Zastin, then you don't have to worry-" Lala jumped on to Ryuu's back. "-I found my fiance here."

"You lucky bastard."

Ryuu looked at this with his jaw wide open while Himari looked utterly horrified. "WAIT WHAT!" Ryuu and Himari screamed. "When did this happen?"

"Well when you touch the breasts of a female devilukean, you are proposing to her."

"When the hell did I grope you!?"

"You did it while you were carrying me here in your arms, you had grabbed one of my breasts when you had grabbed me."

"Well, can we not get married? I mean I don't even know anything about you other then you're an alien princess."

Whilst Ryuu and Lala were arguing about their marriage, Kobold slid up to Himari, Zastin still in tow. "You know, with your master engaged-."

"Forget about it."

"Damn. I had to try."

"Well if you want to deal with the wrath of the Devilukean army, then, yeah, you could." Said Zastin before being bitch slapped again.

"A bitch shall only speak when a bitch has been spoken to."

"Uhhhh, I don't feel like dealing with anymore people. Fine but we need to make an agreement on this. I will give this a chance, but I will only give it one year. One year for you to try and make me fall in love with you. If I don't want to marry you still, then the marriage is canceled. Alright?"

Lala looked overjoyed before she jumped on Ryuu again, happy. "Of course. I will make you fall for me just like I have for you."

Ryuu sighed before he descretly handed a piece of paper to Kobold that read. 'Can you keep an eye out on this? I feel like she only wants to so called marry me so she can escape these other ones.'

Kobold winked back in confirmation.

"Well, we need to get Lala signed up here and, since your Lala's bodyguard, we will have to do the same for you, Zastin." Sighed Ryuu as he walked to the cheif's office. "C'mon, Himari we need to get this over with. You too, Kobold. Since he is your bitch, he is your responsiblity."

"But of course. I actually might need some forms. Not sure if there's a form for 'Bitch', though"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

One Hour Later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryuu and Kobold were in their room, packing. They were just given another assignment.

*FlashBack*

"Now, here's what I need you two to do." The chief had said. "We need some powerful allies, and these allies happen to be located in highschools. Considering you two are some of our youngest and strongest soldiers, I'm sending you to make these alliances. Ryuu, you will be going to National Verbena Academy. Kobold, you will be going to Kuoh Academy." The chief then grinned. "You will also be taking one of the new rookies here with you since you are the ones to bring them in. Now, off you go."

"One moment, chief. about that 'bitch form'."

"Son, technically, we don't have any forms for bitches. We do have one for servants, however."

"I'll take it! Closest thing to it."

*End of Flashback*

"So, where are these schools, anyway?" Kobold asked

"Im not sure where Kuoh is but I know where Verbena is." Said Ryuu, having finished packing.

"Damn. OH, just remembered, I have some 'bidnis' to do before we go." With that, Kobold blinked out of the door.

"Guess this is a good time to call Kaede and see if I can live with her for awhile." Ryuu pulled out his phone.

After walking around for a total of seven minutes, Kobold found Lala.

"Hi, Kobold. Do you need something?"

"No, actually, I have something that miiiiiiight just get Ryuu to love you. No guarantees."

"Ooooo, what is it?"

Kobold pulled out a small stack of about five rolled up blueprints. "These. Build them, and Ryuu might just fall for you. Like I said, no guarantees, but there are some plans in here that could make men moist."

Lala unrolled the blueprints. "But this is a-"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Yep."

She rolled up the blueprints. "They will be made."

"Good. One piece of advice, don't let Ryuu see those. It would ruin the surprise. Also, you didn't get those from me. Bye!"

"Wait-" Kobold had already blinked away before Lala could get in another word.

Having just finished his phone call Ryuu saw Kobold come back into the room. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, nowhere, just had to turn in the servant forms for Zastin."

"So, whats your plan for housing? I just called my friend and asked if me and two others could stay over."

"Dont got one yet."

"Huh, well I hope you have a fun time trying to navigate a new area. I already have been to Sunshine Town."

"Wait, that's the places name?" Kobold fell on his back, laughing. "OH, that's rich."

"Yeah, that was my reaction when my god-father had told me we were going to live there for a couple years. It's not a bad place though and I can get to see some faces I haven't seen in a year. So I'm pretty happy with this mission. What about you?"

"I am….dubious about this. I tend to not make many friends. I'm a little antisocial, so I don't do well in large groups of people. That's why I consider the perception filter to be a Slender-send. But, this does give me an excuse to get out of here for once."

"Huh, never thought of you being the antisocial type, I would have thought you would jumped in and looked at every women possible. But, hey, on the note of women, I heard that Kuoh was once a all girls school but was changed to let boys in. So that means that for every guy there, there are five to six girls."

"I'm a little more subtle than that. I do not just blatantly stare at exposed women. I use a newspaper, like so." Kobold pulled out an old newspaper, dating back a few years, and pretended to read it, while occasionally darting his eyes upward in a very discreet manner.

"Yeah, real subtle. Anyways, you need to remember that the schools we are going to are areas that don't fully know of the war and have different species of angels and demons. Even then, your school doesn't even know about them."

"Aight, I'll keep it on the Q.T.. That's one thing I'm good at.

"Also take this." Ryuu handed a piece of paper with runes on it to Kobold. "Thats one of my hiraishin markers. Neat little thing, It was an idea that I came up with after seeing Naruto. But anyways, place this on the ground and channel dark energy into it when you are in trouble. I will flash there to help you. I can't be having my partner die from something as stupid as facing something at a highschool."

"Thanks, bro. Now, I beleive we have a plane to catch?"

"Indeed, my good sir. You better kick some asswhile your over there, and make sure you look like a badass doing it."


	6. Chapter 6: Highschools of Hell

**Note: This probably isn't my best work.** **Just saying.**

**Also, this chapter is split up into two sections, Ryuu's arc and Kobold's arc. Kobold's is significantly shorter than Ryuu's**

/\/\/\

Plane

/\/\/\

Looking out the window, Kobold began to mull over the mission at hand.

"Sir, wh-"

*Smack*

"What did I say about bitches speaking?" Kobold spoke with an angry tone.

Zastin whimpered slightly. "They do not speak unless spoken to."

"Correct. Anyways, I'm just thinking about this mission. If it goes that way I think it'll go, then it'll go against something I stand for."

"And why is that?"

"See, I have an undying amount of loyalty to His Tallness. And if this mission file is correct-" Kobold pulled a file out of his bag and opened it up, "-then I will have to pledge loyalty to another."

"That is quite the dilemma."

"Yes, yes it is. Maybe I could win over their trust, but I have high doubts that's gunna happen."

"I do have one question."

"What is it, bitch?"

"Why do you need to pledge loyalty?"

"It is very simple." Kobold began to read off the mission briefing. "See, these 'groups' of devils are called 'peerages'. It's a group lead by a single, very powerful devil, usually the head of a noble-devils house. By the looks of it, the only way to actually gain trust within these groups is to become one of them and become a 'servant'. According to the briefing, there is only one peerage with available spots. The House of Gremory. Nothing in here about their current members, though."

"What a shame. Now that I think about it, what are our living arrangements?"

Kobold pulled out a check from the mission file. "This here is enough money to rent a full house for a few months, plus expenses and a little fun money."

"The Chief really did think of everything, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did. Now, I believe we are almost there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Somewhere in Japan

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, this is the house we will be staying at?" Zastin inquired after looking at the rental house. It was a fairly standard house, two floors, two bathrooms, and other accommodations.

"Yes, it is." Kobold replied. "Lets get settled in.

So Kobold settled into his room. It was small and had one window, but it served its purposes. Checking the time, he realized that it was already seven thirty.

"How the hell did that happen?"

Scurrying around to get his uniform on, which was a black jacket with a white trim over a red shirt with black pants, Kobold hurried out the door, pausing momentarily to give Zastin a few orders.

"Okay, Zastin, I have to go to the high school, and I need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone. Don't go into my bag and change your armor. That shit'll attract unwanted attention. I'll be back sometime in the afternoon."

"Understood, sir."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kuoh Academy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hmm, so this is the place?" Kobold said as he looked at the school. It was rather impressive, the size of it.

And the fact that he only saw one man in the ocean of woman.

The man wore the school uniform, had short blonde hair, and grey eyes. About three girls surrounding him, all of them saying how great he was.

Luckily, Kobold had brushed up on his Japanese during the plane ride. He was able to glean his name off of the girls. Yuuto Kiba.

Kobold and Kiba were traveling in opposite directions. When they passed, Kobold got a whiff of something strange.

Brimstone, fire, and dark magics.

_"This guy's a demon!"_

Kiba continued down his path, oblivious to Kobold, but aware that something had passed by.

Continuing the day like he should, Kobold eventually found himself in his homeroom.

Evidently, it is customary in Japan to introduce yourself in front of the entire homeroom. Kobold stood in front of the class, shrinking ever so slowly into his jacket.

"Greet the class and tell them your name, student." The teacher said.

Kobold tried to open his mouth to do so, but the only thing that came out were sounds akin to that of a malfunctioning computer.

The entire class gave him a strange look.

Slapping himself, Kobold snapped out of his mental shutdown.

"Oi, name's Kobold. Don't got much more to say other than that." And with that, he sat down near the back of the class and the teacher began to, well, teach.

Not that Kobold was listening to anything he had to say. He was stuck in his own little world, staring out the window to his left, formulating his plan to find the 'peerage'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After school

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As Kobold walked home to his rented house, he had the distinct feeling of being followed

"Weird. Normally, I'm the one following."

He looked behind him to find nothing. He looked to his sides to still find nothing. Yet, he still had the feeling that someone or something was watching him.

"Could it be possible….. No, he knows I'd never leave him to serve another." Shaking off the feeling as paranoia, Kobold continued toward his house.

When he go there, he found Zastin in a suit.

"What's with the suit, Zastin?"

"You said you didn't want to attract unwanted attention."

"True. I meant put on something casual, not put on a damn suit!"

"I am sorry, sir! Please don't hurt me!"

"It's fine, just find a t-shirt and some jeans, and you should be good. Now, it's me time. I'm just gunna kick back, relax, and see what Japan has to offer on the tele."

Plopping his ass down on the couch, Kobold found the remote to the moderately sized television and turned it on.

"My name is Magic girl Kyoko. I solve every problem with burning it."

"OKAY, that's enough television for one day."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Several hours later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tired of sitting around the house with Zastin, Kobold decided to take a walk and observe the neighborhood. As he was walking, he began to feel watched. Shrugging it off again, he began to sing 'Take a Walk' by Passion Pit

And thus came the delusions.

Multiples of himself, gray and slightly opaque, materialized around Kobold. Some of them had instruments, others were running around to the rhythm of the music

As Kobold sung the main vocals, some of the instrument-less clones began to act as backup singers.

Kobold finished and thanked his imaginary clones

"Thanks, guys, great show. See you next time." And with that, they disappeared.

They're disappearance was marked by slow clapping, coming from an alleyway behind Kobold. "I see you've improved singing by yourself." The voice was raspy and malevolent.

"I see that you've followed me here. How?"

"There's a lot of planes leaving America. I saw you on one."

"True, but I'd never expect to see you here." Kobold turned around to face the man speaking to him.

"Jeff."

The man in the alleyway walked into a nearby streetlamp.

And he was the thing of nightmares.

His face was white, as if burned by something. His eyes were wide open, as his eyelids were cut off. His mouth, also, was cut in a fashion that no matter what his facial expression was, he'd always be smiling. In his hand was a large, bloody kitchen knife.

Jeff spoke. "You know, we could always have worked it out. Started a new life. Been happy together."

Kobold replied with "Jeff, you know that'd never work out."

"Oh? And why's that?

"Because we're both into women."

"Oh yeah. That. Anyways, I came here to do something. To issue a command, so to say."

"Oh really?" Said Kobold as he turned around to face Jeff. "And what is that command?"

"Go to Sleep." As Jeff uttered his infamous phrase, he jumped toward Kobold and cut his left arm clean off. In the pain and shock, Kobold gripped the bloody stub with his right arm to try and slow the bleeding.

"Hmm, seems you've gone soft. Only to be expected after sitting in a cabin all da-" before Jeff could finish his sentence, Kobold delivered a solid uppercut to his jaw.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, NIGGA?" Kobold yelled in rage. Jeff raised his kitchen knife, which was quickly knocked out of his hand by Kobold tentacle. Kobold then grabbed Jeff by the neck with his one arm and lifted him off the ground, pounding him repeatedly against the nearest wall.

After the tenth pound, Kobold looked next to himself to see that he had bled a sizable amount of blood.

This gave him an idea. Stepping on the pool of blood, Jeff still in hand, Kobold whispered, "Ich werde dich in der Hölle zu sehen." When he was done, the asphalt around his blood pool began to churn, opening up a hole in the ground leading into a place with a lot of fire and brimstone.

And he threw Jeff into this hole.

Kobold lifted his foot off the pool of blood and the hole, along with all of the blood, disappeared. Looking at his lost appendage, he smirked.

"Hmm, that's all he could do." Shining red energy poured out of the earth and into his stub. A black tentacle sprouted out of it. The tentacle began to take the position of an arm, and split five ways at the tip. It then molded and changed color until it was indistinguishable from Kobold's lost arm. The cut fabric materialized and weaved around his arm, replacing the cut sleeve.

After rolling his arm around a little bit, Kobold seemed satisfied. "Ah, good as new! That fight wasn't too ha-" Just as he said those words, multiple spears of pure light penetrated his chest, spewing more blood everywhere.

"I just HAD to open my mouth."

A female voice spoke from behind him. "You should never let your guard down. People can take advantage of that moment of weakness." Kobold tried to remove the spears, but they burnt his hand every time they touched them.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Raynare. Not that it matters, you'll be dead in a few minutes."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, woman." Kobold coughed up some blood.

"I have more important matters to deal with. Ta ta." The sound of wings flapping could be heard, and slowly, it faded into the night.

Feeling his strength leave him, Kobold succumbed to gravity and fell to the ground.

"Damn woman." He said as his vision began to fade.

Before he completely blacked out, he saw a pair of legs appear in front of him. These legs, evidently, were connected to a body, because Kobold was picked up by an accompanying pair of arms.

/\/\/\/\/

Morning

/\/\/\/\/

*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

*bang*

Awoken by his alarm clock, Kobold shot it, because he was quite tired. He then realized that he was in his house. Checking his chest, he saw that the wound from the previous night was gone

Getting out of bed, he went to look for Zastin. He found him on the couch in the living room, with some casual wear. A plain T-shirt and some jeans.

"Uh, Zastin, mind telling me what happened last night?"

"I'm not quite sure, sir. I was half asleep. Two woman, claiming to be classmates, came in here last night, carrying you in their arms. They dropped you off in your room, and left."

"Could you tell me what they looked like?"

"One had long, blood red hair and the other had a ponytail fashioned in some form of lightning pattern."

"Anything else?"

"One thing. They both had large breasts."

"Zastin?"

"Yes, sir?"

*smack*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kuoh Academy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wandering the crowded halls, Kobold searched for the two woman that brought him home. However, throughout the entirety of the day, he could not seem to find either of them. So, after a slight amount of consideration, he decided to follow Kiba and see if he could lead him to some answers.

But, odds be damned, he couldn't find him either.

He kept searching, even after school, but he still couldn't find him.

"Luck, you're a bitch."

Eventually, his search led him to some form of fountain. "How the hell did I get here?" He asked himself. When he noticed that it was almost the middle of the night, he also questioned, "How did I lose track of time so badly?"

"The reason for that is beyond me, demon." A masculine voice from behind Kobold sounded. He turned around to see a man wrapped in a trenchcoat and masked in a fedora.

"Who the hell are you?" Kobold asked.

"My name is not of your concern, filth. It seems your master has revived you from my colleague's assassination. But, no matter, I can dispose of you myself." The man created two spears of light and launched them at Kobold's kneecaps. They connected, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground.

"What, your master can't come and help you? Or are you just a lonely, pathetic stray?"

Kobold would have normally gone into a homicidal rage at this point, but he was too busy smirking at the damage the man had done.

"Do you really think a spear to the knee is going to stop me from adventuring?"

"What?"

"Oops, sorry, wrong context. But if you think that blowing off the kneecaps is going to keep me from moving-" He summoned a multitude of tentacles, most of them lifting him of the ground, the rest in an attack position. "-then you have obviously never heard of me."

Out of nowhere, a red glowing pentagram appeared beside him. Out of the pentagram emerged four people. One of them was Kiba, two of them fit Zastin's description, and the last one was unknown to Kobold. She was short, had medium length white hair, and some form of metal gloves on her hands. All of them were garbed in the school uniform. The female uniform was basically a color pallet reversed dress shirt version of the male uniform

"It appears that I have been outnumbered. You with this round, demon filth." The man sprouted what appeared to be crow wings and flew away before any other confrontation.

As Kobold withdrew his tentacles, the blood red haired one stepped forward. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Kobold replied, "Yes, I am perfectly fine. Thank you Susan." And with that, Kobold fell unconscious to the ground from the pain and blood loss.

"If something isn't done, he might die." The white haired one spoke in a monotone voice.

"That won't happen." The blood red haired one responded. "He'll live. I'll see to that myself."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Plane with Ryuu

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Closing his eyes, Ryuu had sat down in his seat and begun to rest for a moment. He wanted to think on the mission he was going to be taking and what he is going to say to the people he hasn't seen for two years in Sunshine Town. As he was in his own little world, he didn't notice Himari sneaking over his shoulder and begin to whisper in his ear.

"You seem a little troubled, young master."

"Yeah, well, that might be because I am about to go to a city that I haven't been in for a couple years and see people I haven't talked to since then." Sighing, Ryuu opened his eyes to look at Himari. "You can probably imagine that they aren't too happy with me not having contact with them for this long."

"Hmmm, that is true, but I have to ask. Why didn't you contact them for all this time?"

"I never contacted them since I didn't want them to get involved too much with me. The same day I left that city was the same day I started my full career in demon hunting. Mind you, I have killed demons way before that time, but that was the day I had re-opened my fathers building 'Devil May Cry'."

While they were having their conversation, Lala had begun to feel left out and tried to join in the conversation. "Hey Ryuu, what did you do while you were living there? You sound like you had liked the place quite a bit."

Glancing over at Lala, Ryuu answered. "I had spent most of my life living there. I was 4 when I had first moved there with my god-father Nero and my god-mother Kyrie, I had moved away from the city when I was 13 turning 14. I had a lot of friends growing up there and I had to always train in secret with my god-father away from everyone." Ryuu lost the usual grin he had on his face. "Everything was pretty normal until that day. It was a bad accident that had left one of my best friends without a mother and had left me and Nero without Kyrie. The shock of having lost her mother at a young age had caused my friend, Kaede, to enter this state of nothingness." At this point, Ryuu looked as if he was going to cry. "After having lost Kyrie, Nero had left the city for awhile and had left me some notes for my mothers techniques. I didn't get to see him again for another couple years. Since I had nowhere else to go, Kaede's father let me live with them. But she was still in this state, it had gotten bad enough in where we had to have her go to the hospital. After seeing her like that, I did the only thing I could think of doing-" Ryuu was about to continue but stopped himself. "Sorry, but the rest is history and should stay that way. Thanks you two, having said all that helps me out a lot more then you could imagine." Ryuu's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and saw it was Kaede.

"Hey, Kaede, how's it going."

"Its going very nicely, especially now since you're coming back." Kaede said with a somewhat too sweet of a voice that sent shivers down Ryuu's spine.

"Y-yeah, i-its going to be great to see you and everyone else again."

"I know, and when you get back you're going to tell me all about what you have been doing these past two years. Right?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Good, and I hope you and our other two guests like my cooking." She said with a chirp in her voice.

Having calmed down Ryuu asked. "So how has the city and everyone else been since I was gone?"

"Nothing's really changed, other than the Gods and Demons have begun to integrate into our daily lives much easier. Also, there's the fact all of your friends here are not too happy with you not calling them."

Laughing nervously Ryuu tried to change the subject. "Well anyways, I hope you're happy to know that my visit to the city isn't just a visit. I'm actually going to be going to school with you guys again."

"Wait, really!?"

"Yeah my old school wasn't the greatest and I really don't want to talk about it. But anyways me and two of my friends from the school didn't like being there anymore so we decided to save up our money and get some plane tickets and head over to Sunshine Town."

"Oh my god, you have no idea how happy everyone will be. And I can't wait to meet your friends."

"Yeah, well, I think we should end this call here or we won't have anything else left to talk about. I'll be seeing you at the airport, right?"

"Yep. Also, quick question. Did you dye your hair or is it still white?"

Ryuu sweat at the question. "No, I didn't. I'm sure it won't be hard to miss the white haired male with pale white eyes and is walking with a pink haired cosplayer girl and a black haired girl with a kimono."

"Wait, your friends are-" Kaede tried to say before Ryuu hung up.

"Well, she is going to be pissed, but then again my phone was going to die."

"What did you mean when you said I was a 'cosplayer'?" Asked Lala.

"Well, that's really the only way that you can get away with having your tail out and not have people finding out you're an alien."

"Oh, okay."

"Now lets just kick back and relax for a little bit. I want to take a nap while I still can."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Couple hours later at Sunshine Town

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking around with Himari and Lala, Ryuu was trying to look for a familiar orange headed girl. Looking over to his left he saw her. Kaede was an orange haired girl with pale-ish skin and blue eyes. She had a red ribbon in her hair that was tied on in a bow. She was a skinny girl but wasn't too skinny, as she had just enough flesh on her too not be considered anorexic. She was looking around and had somehow not noticed them as of yet. Grinning, Ryuu snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

*Kaede's POV*

Having felt that someone had touched her shoulder, she spun around to see who touched her only to come face to face with a handsome grinning white haired man with pale white eyes. He was wearing a red hooded jacket that he left open to show of his white tee shirt and a necklace with a robotic looking wolf curled up and biting its tail. He was wearing black jeans and a pair of sneakers. Next to him was a black haired beauty of a woman who was wearing a decorative kimono. On the other side of him was a pink haired girl that had a hair clip that looked like a cartoonish robot face. She was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. But what stuck out about her was the tail that was behind her.

"So you going to stand there and just look or are you going to give your old friend a hug?" Said the man with his grin still plastered on his face.

The handsome man in front of her was indeed her friend and secretly crush Ryuu Sparda. She didn't hold back in her happiness and had jumped into his awaiting arms.

*Ryuu's POV*

"Hehe, its good to see you again Kaede-chan." Ryuu said, trying to get re-used to having to speak Japanese.

"Geez, you didn't change one bit, have you?"

"Nope, changing is far too troublesome to deal with."

"So." Kaede began, having left the arms of Ryuu. "What are your names?"

"My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke." Lala spoke with her usual chirp.

"I am Himari Noihara. And you are the young masters friend?"

"U-u-um, yes."

"Yeah please don't ask about the young master thing, its hard to explain."

"W-well anyways, maybe we should head back to my house so I can show you all your rooms."

"Alright, I can't wait to try out your cooking, Kaede. If its as any good as it was before, then I'm going to be eating good tonight."

Kaede giggled as she lead the three out of the station and over to a taxi. It was about a half hour trip and they had talked about what Ryuu had been doing at 'school' and everything that he had missed while he was gone.

"So you take cooking classes with Asa now?"

"Yep, I wanted to be a better cook for the time you would return."

After hearing her say that, Ryuu felt guilty since he didn't have any intention on returning so that they wouldn't be part of the war. An interesting fact is that, for some reason, the war between heaven and hell as not reached Japan. Instead there are other wars between other versions of heaven and hell, as well as peace between the two races. Such as the Gods and Demons that live in Sunshine Town.

"Yeah, well if you have been getting better for the past two years then you must be an amazing cook."

Blushing at the praise, Kaede replied. "I'm not that great, I still have a long way to go before I'm any good."

"Oh now stop being modest, now when me, Himari and Lala eat your food, we are going to love it, trust me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fuyou Residence

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Having gotten out of the taxi, Ryuu and the others went up to the house.

"It seems like this place hasn't changed in the last two years. I can also see your dad is going to be out for awhile again?" Ryuu asked while walking around the house.

"Yes, he left for a trip just yesterday."

"Huh, seems like I had some good timing. Don't want to leave you home alone anymore more then I need too from now on."

Kaede looked happy at finally being able to be in the same house as Ryuu again. Plus she might be able to have a good friendship with his two friends that are now her roommates as well.

"Well lets get to eating that food, its been two long years since I've had your food and that is far too long."

"But don't you need to go the school to register as a new student?" Asked Kaede.

"No, the young master had already gotten word to the principal and was able to get us into school. We will be going to class with you today."

"Yep, now lets get to the food, I'm dieing of hunger over here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

National Verbena Academy (NVA)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jesus, you still have that freaking racist group after you?" Ryuu said, talking about the fan club that is after Kaede called the Kitto Kitto Kaede.

"Oh, I want one too. Ryuu-kun, can I get one too?"

"Lala, please don't ever ask for that."

"Well we seem to have arrived at Verbena, young master."

Looking ahead, Ryuu noticed that she was indeed right. How he didn't notice is beyond him, but he didn't care, no he was too busy thinking of how he was supposed to deal with the friends he hasn't talked to in two years.

"Hey, Kaede-chan, there you are. I was wondering where you-" A green haired girl called out to Kaede before she looked at Ryuu and the others.

"Oooo, Kaede did you finally get a boyfriend?"

"You know, it kinda hurts that you don't remember me, Asa. I mean, c'mon how many other white haired males do you know that look this good."

Asa looked at Ryuu for a second before her eyes widened in shock. "R-Ryuu?"

"Hey look she remembers." Ryuu said with a grin before getting hit by Asa.

"Where the hell have you been? And why didn't you ever call back to us? Everyone was worried about you and we didn't know if you were hurt or not."

"I'm sorry I never called you guys, it was complicated and its kinda hard to talk about it right now, so I'll tell you guys later, okay."

"Fine, but you better tell us, asshole."

Sighing, Ryuu then looked at one of his oldest friends and saw that she hasn't changed all too much. She still had her green hair short with her ribbon in one of her bangs. Really the only difference was that she had gotten taller, but he still was taller than her.

"Well I guess I better go talk to the other two and try to get this over with."

Walking to his class, Ryuu opened the door not prepared to have another dude jump at him.

"Kaede-chan, welcome to my heart!" Yelled a dark blond haired man.

"The shit!" Yelled Ryuu before he headbutted the man, sending him back into the classroom.

"Jeez, can't a man just walk too his new class without being tackled?"

The blond haired man looked up in anger before his face took on a look of shock. "Ryuu!?"

"Ryuu!?" Yelled a female voice from behind Ryuu.

"Hey Itsuki and Mayumi."

After getting yelled at by his two old friends, Ryuu was asked to leave the classroom so that he could be properly introduced. As he was waiting in the hallway, he looked to his left and saw four people. Two of them were grown men. One was a heavily built man that was wearing a kimono-like outfit and was standing next to another man, who was a very skinny man. But what caught Ryuu's attention was the two girls. The first stood at 5'2" and had red hair that flowed down her back and past her butt. She wore a hat on her head that had a ribbon that was little longer then her hair. She was pale and seemed to have slightly longer ears that had a point to them. The other stood at 5 feet and had blue hair that went down her back and ended just above her butt. She also wore the same hat as the red haired girl, as it was part of the uniform for the girls (Optional to wear) but the ribbon was not as long. She was also pretty pale but had much longer ears that were also tipped. As Ryuu looked at them, he also happened to notice the blue haired girls breast size which cause him to blush slightly. Looking away from the four, he didn't notice the girls look at him with a blush as well.

"I feel like I have seen these two before in the past, but where?" Thought Ryuu.

"You may come in."

Walking into the room, Ryuu looked around to see the looks on everyone's faces. They must have been surprised to see five new students come into their class all on the same day. But then again, he couldn't blame them, its not like this usually happens.

"These five are going to be part of our class from now on, so why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I'm Lisianthus and I come from the world of the gods. Its kind of a long name so please call me Sia."

"Um, my name is Nerine. And I come from the world of the devils. And if you like, you may call me Rin."

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke and I come from Deviluke." Said Lala confusing people as to where that country might be at.

"I'm Himari Noihara. As a country bumpkin, I may be an inconvenience to all of you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sighing, Ryuu spoke. "I'm Ryuu Sparda and I used to live here before I moved to study in America. I just came back to this town this morning."

"I'm Eustoma and I'm Sia's father and the ruler of the gods."

"I'm Forbesii. I'm Nerine-chan's daddy and I'm also the ruler of the devils."

After hearing that the two men in front of them were the ruler of the gods and devils, they began to murmur about.

"Um, please don't be worried about me being the daughter of the king of the gods or anything."

"I would be happy if you would treat me as nothing but a normal friend."

"So that's the story. Ryuu, I leave them in your hands." Spoke the teacher.

"EH, I'm doing what?"

"Allow me to explain." Started Forbesii. "In other words, you've been chosen as a potential husband-to-be for Nerine-chan or Sia-chan."

"EHHH!" Yelled everyone other than Sia, Rin, and the two kings.

"So choose one, choose one." Said Eustoma almost bouncing.

"He can't." Yelled Lala.

"Oh and why is that?" Said Eustoma with a somewhat dark look.

"I would stop giving her that look if I were you." Said Ryuu.

"And what if I don't, I must say it takes a lot of guts to go up against someone like myself." Said Eustoma getting in Ryuu's face.

_"Is he trying to test me or something? Well, I'll go along with this little game."_ Ryuu thought. "If you don't-" He said before he pushed his face in Eustoma's and gave a somewhat crazed look at him and whispered to him. "I'll tear out your eyes."

Trying to stop the incoming fight, Lala tried to finish her sentence. "No, I mean he can't since he is MY fiance."

"EHHHHH!"

"Oh for the love of, no we're not Lala. That whole thing is pending, and you still haven't gotten me to fall in love with you."

Pouting, Lala looked away. Ryuu sweated before he looked back at Eustoma. "While both girls are indeed beautiful and I'm sure are wonderful people, I would like to get to know them before anything else." Said Ryuu calmly but was panicking on the inside. "Shit, what did I just say. I already have to deal with Lala and my supposed engagement, I don't need to deal with anymore."

"But didn't you just say you were pending on Lala?"

"Yes, but she has fallen for me, while I haven't. It's not like I don't like her, it's just that I don't know much about her for me to fall in love with her."_ "Shut the fuck up me."_

"Well if that's the case then we can also start pending on it, so that you may get to know them better."

"Alright, thanks for understanding."

_"FUCK"_

**El fin.**


	7. Chapter 7: This Bullshit

**Note: This is only half of the chapter. The other half, Ryuu's half, can be found at DevilMCry's profile. **

Stirring from his slumber, Kobold began to wake up in his room. He began to ponder how he got here. The last thing he remembered was calling the blood red haired girl 'Susan' and passing out from the light spears in his knees. Checking that portion of his body, he saw that the holes that should logically be there were not.

He was also completely nude.

"_What in hell's name? Ah, fuck it. I'm too tired." _

Kobold returned to his sleep and rolled over, feeling something…...soft and squishy.

"_What the…." _He slowly opened his eyes.

The sight before him was truly magnificent.

His head was lying on a pair of large breasts. Moving his head upwards, Kobold found out that the pair of enormous jugs belong to the blood red haired girl.

"_How drunk did I get last night." _He wondered as he silently got up to find his clothes neatly folded on the floor. "_Okay, just gotta get dressed without waking her u-"_

"Slenderman, Slenderman, all the children try to run."

As if the world felt the need to screw him over, Kobold's phone began to go off, causing the blood red haired girl to stir in her sleep. He quickly fished it out of his bag and answered it.

"Hello?" He whispered quietly.

"I'm going to guess something is happening, so I'll be quiet. But anyways, it's Ryuu and I was just checking in on my partner. So anything happen I should know about?" Whispered the voice of Ryuu.

"Ryuu, I'm not exactly in the position to be talking right no-"

"Who are you talking to?" The blood red haired girl woke up.

"... Did you get laid or something?" Ryuu said, no longer whispering.

"I'll call you back." Kobold hung up. The thought passed him that he was in front of a woman naked, and he proceeded to cover his shame.

"Uh, quick questions. Who are you, what are you doing in my house, and why are we naked."

"My name is Rias Gremory. Your last two questions go hand in hand. You took two light spears to both knees. I needed to heal you, and the only way I can do that is with skin on skin contact."

"Well, that's very nice, but I shoul-"

"SIR!" Zastin yelled, bursting through the door. "I heard commo-" He paused when his brain processed the sight before him.

"Zastin, Tell no one of this. Now turn your ass around and leave."

"Y-yes, sir." And with that, Zastin left.

"Sorry about that, he's sort of…..my roommate! Yeah, totally. He get's real concerned about what happens around here. Now, I believe I was about to do something. Oh, yes! That's it!. Get dressed." Kobold picked up his clothes and put them on, feeling comfortable.

"Now, I really must be off. Thank you for the healing and what not, but I have some business to attend to. Find your clothes, get dressed, and get your ass out of my house."

"See, you're not exactly in the position to be giving me orders."

"I am an entity that possesses the power of an old German folk lore. I can and will mutilate just about anything. Now, I believe you were getting dressed and leaving."

"Again, you are in no position to give me orders."

"Says who?"

"Says your master."

Kobold's pupils shrunk to pinhole size. He turned toward Rias and got into the groveling position.

"I'm so sorry, master. I didn't know you took over the body of a large breasted female. Forgive my insolence." Kobold uttered quickly, bowing in a hurried manner.

Rias looked at him with an expression of confusion. "Wait, what?"

"You mean, you are not The Tall Man reincarnated?"

"Who is this 'Tall Man'."

Taking a second to process the information given to him, Kobold realized something. "So, wait a second. YOUR my master now?.

"Correct."

Repressing his anger, he continued his line of questioning. "How and why?"

"Another servant of mine sensed your great power. When he told me of this, I told him to gather some more information about you. He saw you fighting the other demon, and he saw you killed by the fallen angel."

"Fallen angel? You mean those angels that decided to fight for God in a more… aggressive manner?"

"Correct again. He brought your body to me and I resurrected you to be my servant. You have been given new life! You should be grateful!"

"If I was anyone else, I would. But, see, I made a deal with Satan awhile back. He can resurrect me as many times as I wish, as long as either my brain or my heart are in working condition. In exchange, when he can't resurrect me, he can have my soul. So, basically, you just shortened the trip. Thanks, but I have other things to do. I shall not, nor will I ever, serve you." As he approached the door, a form of dark red energy covered Kobold, ceasing his movement.

"I know about this." Rias explained, "I have cast a spell of obedience on you. Whenever you directly disobey my orders, your body will freeze and I will be alerted."

Kobold withdrew back into the room and turned toward Rias. "So, basically, I have to serve you, no matter what?"

"Yes."

"But, let's say I kill you. Will I be relieved of duty?"

"You can try, but it would not end well for two reasons. One, my other servants would hunt you down and kill you in the most painful ways possible, and two, you would slowly be driven into insanity."

"I'm already insane."

"You will become more insane."

"_That's possible?" _"Okay, okay, you win. What do you want me to do, 'master'?" Kobold said sarcastically.

"Right now, I believe introducing you to my other servants would be the best course of action."

"Fine, fine. Let's get this over with. Oh, just one thing before we go."

"What is it?"

"Put some clothes on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Occult Research Club

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_So, this is where they do there plotting?" _Kobold stood in front of the door the Occult Research Club, supposedly the 'base of operations' for Rias and the others. Walking inside with Rias in the front, he saw that the place didn't actually look half bad. Two couches in the middle of the room facing each other, a coffee table between them, and a desk at the far end. There were a few windows on the left, streaming in early morning light. The entire place had a slight red glow to it. Kiba, along with the two other girls from the previous night, were sitting on the couches.

"So, this is the place, huh?" Kobold asked.

Rias responded, "Yes, It is. I would like to introduce you to my other servants. I believe you've met Kiba before. He was actually the one that brought you to me."

"_Shitlist: Now including Kiba."_

"Akeno, please stand up." The girl with the lightning-shaped ponytail stood up and sat down a few seconds later. "And, last but not least, Koneko." The short girl with the white hair stood up this time.

"Well, it's been nice to meet all of you, but I have more important things to do."

Koneko spoke in a monotonous voice, "Would that include reporting back to your American base?"

Frozen in place, Kobold swiveled around to face Koneko. "How do you know about that?"

Rias picked up a file from the desk. The mission briefing file. "This fell out of your bag."

"_Sheeeiiiiiit." _Kobold sighed. "What do you want from me."

"Simple. You are never permitted to leave this town under any circumstances. You will not report back to your base. You will do exactly as I say. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, 'master'."

"Good, now…" Rias picked up a stack of papers with some form of writing on it. "Today, you will be passing these out."

"Do I look like a poster boy to yo-" Kobold was cut off by the obedience spell, freezing his mouth in place. He changed the wording of his sentence. "I will gladly distribute these flyers, 'master'." He said sarcastically.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That Afternoon

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Standing in the middle of a sidewalk with the papers in hand, Kobold had an expression that lacked any form of enthusiasm. People walked by him, occasionally taking a paper from his stack. After a total of two hours standing there, he looked to his side and spoke to himself.

"Why, hello, dignity. I'm sorry, but I do not own you anymore."

After about five more hours, Kobold headed back to the Occult Research Club and reported to Rias the amount of papers left over.

Which was about three.

"Impressive. Most only get a few out by the end of the shift."

"PLEAASSE tell me I don't have to keep doing this. I've already lost my dignity."

"Until you get a familiar, you need to do this."

"A what?"

"A familiar. A creature that will do anything you tell it to do."

"And how do I receive such a thing?

"I'm afraid it is going to be awhile before that opportunity arises."

"_Well, fuck."_

"You're free to go home, Kobold. No point in staying here all night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rental Home

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Laying on his bed, Kobold decided to call Ryuu back and see what he wanted.

"'ello?"

"Hey, Ryuu, sorry I couldn't call back until now, I've been rather…...busy today."

"Nah, its cool, I just got done with classes and I had just gotten back to Kaede's. So, anything new with you, 'cause shit has happened over here."

"Oh, most definitely. Let's see, where do I start? First, I was forcibly resurrected after sending an old enemy of mine into hell. I am now forced into servitude to the woman that revived me. I cannot disobey her, 'cause of this spell she put on me, and I lost every single bit of my dignity passing out flyers. How about you?"

"Well first of, shit. Secondly, I met up with some of my old friends and everything was going fine until I noticed that two other students were joining. Now here is the kicker, they are the princess of the very races that I'm trying to ally. Oh, but it gets better or worse, depending on who you're asking, they want to marry me. So now I am maybe engaged to Lala and two other girls who go by Sia and Rin."

"I say better. Also, can we switch positions right now? There are hundreds of things I would kill just to get out of this situation, and even more to switch places with you."

"Well I don't know about the whole switching thing, but I think I might be able to help with the whole spell placed on you thing. Can you place that piece of paper I gave you on the ground and channel some energy into it in about 30 minutes?"

"Okay. See you then." And with that, Kobold hung up again.

Thirty minutes later, Kobold told Zastin to stay out of his room and, no matter how much noise was made, he was never to enter the room at any costs. Of course, he agreed. Kobold fished the piece of paper out of his bag, threw the bag onto his bed, and began to channel his energy into the paper.

"Hello, Ryuu." Kobold greeted Ryuu

"Hey, nice room you got here, so anyways I need you to sit on your bed for a minute."

Kobold complied and sat his ass down on the bed. Ryuu grabbed a chair in the room and put it down about two feet from the bed and sat down.

"You'll feel a slight tingling feeling but other then that, you'll be fine." Ryuu then put out his right hand and two magic circles appeared, one below Kobold and one above. He did this for about a minute as the circles changed from a white color to a red color. He put up his left hand and put the back of his hands towards the magic circles. They were absorbed onto the back of his back and faded onto his skin like a tattoo.

"Alright, so I got a sample of the magic and the magic rune down onto my hands, I'll transfer them over onto some paper I got at my place and I'll try to crack it and see if I can break it."

"Thanks, man. You have no idea how grateful I am about this."

"Yeah, no problem, anyways I need to get back since I don't want to keep Kaede waiting. So for the moment I want you to take these." Ryuu handed Kobold four pieces of paper.

"The first one is another marker for you, the other three are something I have been working on. They disrupt the flow of magic, so if she gives you a command that you really can't stand, use one and it should weaken the effect."

Kobold couldn't resist the temptation. "It's dangerous to go alone. I must take these."

"Playing Zelda as of late?"

"No. Ryuu, this may not be known to you, but you see… I love meeeeemes. The look of them, the sound, the taste, the texture, the fact that everyone hates them."

Grinning at Kobold, Ryuu said. "Well, I have noticed quite well, but anyways I need to leave so I'll see you later." Ryuu flashed away, but not without leaving a folder on the ground. A folder that read, 'Slender Memes'. Kobold tucked the folder away in his bag for later viewing. And with that, he fell asleep to await another day of humiliating hell.

/\/\/\/\/\

Morning

/\/\/\/\/\

"Caw, caw."

"Shut up, you damn bird. I'm tryin' to sleep."

"Caw, caw."

"What did I just say?"

"Caw, caw."

"Alright, that's it!" Kobold yelled as he reached into his bag for his guns to shoot the bird that awoke him…

Only to find out that it was a raven. A rather familiar looking raven. The raven was perched at the open window, staring at Kobold.

"Wait a second…" Kobold said, walking up to the raven. Slowly, he reached out his hand to its right wing and lifted it up, revealing an O with a K in it.

"Quoth, is that you?" He asked. The bird seemed to understand and nodded its head.

"I've missed you, you damn bird."

"_I have missed you too, Kobold." _Quoth said telepathically.

"I always found that weird, that you could communicate with me like that."

"_I do not know how it exactly works either, but this is one of few things I am contempt in not knowing."_

"Okay, fine, but, how did you get here?"

"_The one with the mask told me to find you. I spotted you taking off in the plane. I followed suit, but lost you. And now, here I am."_

_"Sweet, now I can use him as a familiar to pass around the flyers"_

_"I heard that."_

"Shit."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Later that day

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

After school, Kobold found himself sitting on one of the couches in the Occult Research Club. He was currently contemplating to what degree of horrific punishment Rias deserved when he broke free. "_Maybe slowly carve her limbs off. Include fire, that's a no brainer."_

"Hello, Kobold, what are you doing here?" A voice from the door sounded off, causing Kobold to jump. It was Akeno. "Holy fuck, don't DO that to me!"

"I apologize. I came here to tell you that you have been assigned a contract."

"A wha?"

"A contract. Basically, a mission you must undergo to render a human a service. If they are pleased, they should give you an item of monetary value."

"Okay, fine, where do I have to go?"

"Here is the address." Akeno handed Kobold a piece of paper with an address on it. "Good luck."

What Akeno didn't tell Kobold was that the address in question was on the other side of town.

"I'm used to long walks, but this is just ridiculous."

When he got to the residence, he knocked on the door. It opened shortly latter to reveal a young woman with short, pink hair.

"Hi! Are you the demon I summoned?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now, what do you need?" Kobold asked, clearly annoyed.

"I asked specifically for a demon with tentacles."

"Wait, what?" The woman pulled Kobold inside and threw him on the floor. She then proceeded to rip her clothes off and stare at Kobold with hungry eyes.

"Fuck me with your tentacles. Do it now!"

"FUCK NO, RUUUUUUUUN!" And with that, Kobold bolted out of the door as fast as he could, running to safety. The woman chased him, yelling "Come back here, senpai. I need you to use your tentacles to pleasure me.

"NO, I DON'T DO THAT SHIT. GET FUCKING AWAY FROM ME."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Occult Research Club.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Out of air and crashing on a couch, Kobold began to regain his breath from being chased around town by a tentacle porn enthusiast. "_I may like woman, but that's just a nono."_

"Slacking off on the job?" The monotonous voice of Koneko voiced, coming in from god-knows-what.

"Do you get a lot of…...'strange' requests?"

"Occasionally, yes. Let me guess, you received a lewd job and ran out on it."

"The chick wanted to be banged by tentacles. No, just, no. I would've done it if it didn't involve tentacle action, though."

"You gained my respect, and then you lost it."

"Really, 'cause that's the only thing in the world that I wanted, to gain your respect." Kobold said sarcastically.


End file.
